La reina custodia un deseo
by tellopost
Summary: Las hermanas Arendelle desempeñan los cargos reales que por derecho de nacimiento les corresponde; todo pareciera bajo control, excepto por lo que su reina oculta muy dentro en su corazón, es abrumador, antinatural, prohibido. Elsa obtiene una oportunidad por accidente para estar con Anna, más no con la princesa. Colaboración con @FrostDan(Elsanna/Kristanna/Canon&AU)
1. La reina no está

Capítulo 1

La reina no está

El regalo seguía sobre el escritorio, envuelto en un papel ostentoso. Se había negado a abrirlo, mucho más, se había negado a la idea de que Anna se enterara de su existencia. Desde lo de Hans, el nombre de las Islas del Sur no se podía mencionar. Tener una carta por parte del rey dirigida a ella y su hermana no era del todo confiable, un regalo era demasiado tonto. Leyó la carta de nuevo, apenas había unas disculpas, como todas las cartas anteriores; pero esta vez estaba el obsequio. Elsa negó, podía regalarlo, decirle a Kai que lo arrojara en el fiordo o lo olvidara en las bóvedas personales. Daba igual. Estaba cansada de lidiar con otra nación y su insolencia, cansada del hostigamiento de más de una decena de príncipes y su padre.

Se sobó el puente de la nariz y miró con agotamiento la caja, la tranquilidad del lugar sería opacada en breve, pues la cena estaba cerca y Anna entraría con estruendo en unos minutos, la miraría con esa cara de cachorrito y entonces todo su fastidio se olvidaría. Anna desaparecería cualquier síntoma de pesadez, cualquier estúpido regalo impropio. Para mañana el asunto estaría olvidado. O eso... hasta que el próximo mes llegara otra carta de disculpas.

Negó, suspiró, haciendo espacio para la fuerza de voluntad; se irguió y miró hacia adelante, era una reina. Iba a lidiar con esto sin dejarlo en el rincón, luego enviaría una carta a las Islas del Sur y enfrentaría de una vez el problema.

Abrió la caja, de prisa, sin detenerse, rompiendo todo el papel sin un poco de elegancia. Se encontró con un medallón, de oro, posiblemente. Nada del otro mundo. Le diría a Kai que lo donara a la caridad o algo por el estilo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y rozó la piedra roja que brillaba en el centro, no parecía una que hubiera visto antes. Su pulgar repasó la superficie, deseó como nunca estar con Anna. Lejos de todo, de todos. Lejos de toda la responsabilidad.

Hubo un brillo, que se hizo más y más grande, ante de que pudiera siquiera gritar, una fuerza la absorbió, como si la gravedad se hubiera vuelto loca y todo girara hacia todos lados. La mesa, la silla, el despacho, el retrato de Anna y ella desapareció frente a sus ojos. Y después, sólo había oscuridad.

()()()()()()

Anna había estado en los establos esa tarde; hasta ahora se le había dado muy bien la crianza de los caballos del reino pero, justo ese día, había ido al pueblo por unas trufas rellenas que su hermana adoraba. _"Hoy, sé que no se lo espera..."_ , pensaba animada. Pagó a pesar que la dueña insistía en lo contrario.

―Muchas gracias... ¡Buena tarde! ― se despidió de la anciana.

Montó al caballo y galopó velozmente por la ciudad, saludando a algunas cuantas personas antes de ingresar a los terrenos. Llegó al castillo justo a tiempo. Diez minutos eran suficientes para alcanzar a Elsa en el comedor o en los pasillos. _"Bueno... quizá me adelante un poco"_. Hizo una risilla, subiendo rápido hacia su habitación con dos trufas en la boca.

―Rápido... Rápidooo... Ráaapido… ―entonó mientras se cambiaba de atuendo.

Demoró cinco minutos más de lo previsto y después corrió hacia el comedor principal. _"Espero que no me dé otra vez una charla de la puntualidad… porque 'fue para traerte trufas oh… gran reina Elsa'"_ , se burlaba en murmullos para sí misma. Esquivó a unos guardias a paso veloz y llegó, al fin, a su destino. Su cuerpo se detuvo en seco mirando alrededor, algo no cuadraba. _"¿Y Elsa?"_ , caminó, despacio, mirando a la servidumbre que esperaban listos para ellas, era un silencio algo incómodo.

Se sentó y dejó las trufas en la silla cercana a ella _"Bien... no debe tardar... ¿O yo me adelanté?"_. Miró alrededor, "¿Cuándo cambiaron las cortinas?". Era eterna la espera, cinco minutos eran demasiado para la puntualidad que la reina demandaba y cumplía.

―Kai... ¿Me he perdido algo de lo que ha dicho Elsa? ¿Dio otras órdenes en cuanto a la comida? ―El mayordomo negó

―No, princesa Anna… Las órdenes no cambiaron ―arqueó las cejas estando también consternado del acontecimiento, la pelirroja se mordió el labio.

―Oh… gracias… ―se levantó―. Iré a ver qué sucede... ―anunció―. Elsa siempre avisa-habló en voz alta y caminó hasta el despacho de su hermana. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso―. ¿Els...?

" _No está…"._ Alzó los hombros saliendo de nuevo al pasillo, corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermana y tocó.

―¿Elsa, todo en orden? ―volvió a tocar y espero―. ¿Elsa? ―alzó el tono de voz, mas no hubo respuesta, entró de todos modos―. ¿Elsa? ―frunció el ceño algo triste.

 _"¿Dónde está?",_ revisó el baño, el balcón; fue a la librería, a la sala de ajedrez, a las torres e incluso al recibidor y tampoco encontró rastros de su hermana, la respiración de Anna comenzó a alterarse. _"Tranquila... tal vez es algo importante...",_ estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Se aseguró de preguntar a todos los guardias de cada sección de las salidas del palacio, cuando llegó hasta al capitán de la última salida posterior, éste le respondió un simple "no hemos visto a la reina desde ayer su majestad... La notificaré en caso de ser necesario, mi lady".

La princesa estaba alterada, devolvió sus pasos en dirección al cuarto de la rubia, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba Elsa y por qué la había dejado sin avisar antes. Las ideas venían como ráfagas a su mente, podría estar en su castillo, ¿pero por qué iría? No habían discutido, de hecho, todo había sido paz y tranquilidad.

Sin más tiempo que perder, pidió un refrigerio, abrigos y su caballo para ir de nuevo al palacio de hielo. Iba a encontrar a Elsa, al menos para su bienestar mental. Luego tendría una charla con la reina para que no hiciera eso de nuevo.

()()()()()

Kristoff se dejó caer en su silla mecedora junto al fuego, al lado de él, Sven comía con pereza una zanahoria. Había sido un día cansado después de estar recolectando hielo por dos semanas. Era el primer día después de mucho tiempo que podía llegar a la cabaña que Elsa le había otorgado después del Gran deshielo. Mañana podría ver a Anna, entregarle unos recuerdos que le había comprado en uno de los pueblos del reino y pasar un día entero sólo ellos dos juntos. Por fin. Eso claro, si Elsa no tenía una interminable charla con él acerca del trabajo hecho durante todos esos días.

Olaf se acercó al fuego y miró con maravilla cómo es que se levantaban las llamas y los reflejos de la luz se iban perdiendo en la oscuridad. Kristoff lo veía y encontraba en él la inocencia de un niño que apenas conoce el mundo. El muñeco de nieve se había ofrecido a acompañarlo en su travesía, así que mañana también vería a las dos hermanas después de bastante tiempo. Ambos estaban emocionados. El muñeco no había parado de hablar de Elsa en todo su recorrido.

―Olaf, amigo. No te acerques mucho, la nevada personal no significa que puedas permanecer tanto tiempo en altas temperaturas.

―¡Correcto! ―Obedeció el pequeño. Y se alejó apenas, sentándose al lado de Sven―. Oh, Sven, ¿crees que Elsa y Anna quieran jugar conmigo mañana? ¿O con todos los niños de la ciudad? Soñé que corríamos por horas y horas, y todo era tan cálido y tierno y feliz y...

―¿Sueñas? ―Kristoff preguntó confundido.

Olaf lo miró con sus enormes ojos sin entender el porqué de su asombro.

―uh... Yep.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, Kristoff, déjame terminar. Entonces Elsa usaba sus poderes para crear pequeños muñecos, como yo, pero tan tiernos y adorables y... Oh, Sven, quizá pueda crear...

El rubio pensó por primera vez en el poder de Elsa. No sólo había creado vida, sino también una criatura pensante. Que tenía sentimientos e incluso soñaba. Qué tanto tenía Olaf de Elsa? Cómo era posible aquello. Incluso para los trolls, la magia de la reina resultaba desconcertante y algo que jamás habían visto. Y por todo... qué tanta influencia tenía Anna en todo aquello.

―Olaf... ¿Alguna vez Elsa te habló acerca de sus poderes? Alguna explicación extraña, pasado turbio. No lo sé, ¿secreto Real?

―Lo que pasa en la realeza, se queda en la realeza ―Olaf dijo, con un mohín―. O eso dice Kai y Gerda cuando les pregunto acerca de las chicas.― Seguidamente se rió y siguió jugando a "atrapa la nariz" con Sven.

―Quizá Anna sepa algo, eres especial Olaf, y sería bueno que... ―Olaf se levantó de su sitio y lo miró un gesto que jamás había usado―. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

―Algo no está bien ―el muñeco dijo, sus manitas tocaron el centro de su pecho―. Es como... como cuando Elsa estaba muy triste por Anna. Kristoff... Tenemos que...

Dos segundos bastaron. Kristoff se congeló en su sitio cuando los ojos expresivos de Olaf perdieron todo el brillo y no fueron nada más que dos objetos inanimados; y lo que antes eran sus brazos, ahora solo eran dos ramas sólidas. No había rastro alguno de la ventisca que un día Elsa le había regalado. El muñeco de nieve, por primera vez fue solo eso.

―Oh... por... dios.

Sven había abierto la boca y miraba igual de anonadado a Olaf. No tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido.

―O- Olaf? ―Lo tocó. No hubo señales de vida―.No, no, no. Maldición, maldición. Sven, ¡Elsa! ¡Algo está pasando! Rayos, rayos, Anna me va a matar, Anna me va a matar. ―Kristoff se levantó de un salto y tomó sus cosas, tenía que ver a las chicas en ese momento―. Tenemos que llevar a Olaf a la nieve antes de que se derrita. Y luego vamos por Elsa.

Kristoff tomó las partes de Olaf, que estaba más frágil que nunca. Es como si la nieve se deshiciera en sus dedos. Gimió con angustia, mientras Sven empezaba a correr a toda velocidad hacia la montaña, donde pudiera dejar al muñeco de nieve resguardado. Después de varios minutos de recorrido, tratar de encontrar un lugar seguro y pensar en lo que le dirían a las hermanas, los dos volvieron sobre sus pasos, ahora camino al castillo de Arendelle.

Kai fue el primero en recibirlos, lucía nervioso y preocupado, quizá más que ellos mismos.

―¡Kai! ¿Dónde está Anna y Elsa? Necesito hablar con ellas en este instante. Es Olaf, Olaf ha... ―las palabras se atoraron. _"¿Olaf ha muerto?"_. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?―. Yo no lo sé ― dijo al fin―. No sé lo que ha pasado, él simplemente estaba ahí y luego... ya no.

Kai lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia uno de los recibidores.

―Lo siento, señor Bjorgman. La princesa Anna y su majestad, la reina Elsa no están. Es...

―¿Qué? ¿Dónde están? ¿Han salido?

―Algo así, me temo.

―¿Kai, qué está pasando?

―Su majestad ha desaparecido, creemos que podría estar en su palacio de hielo. La princesa ha ido por ella.

―¿Sola? ¡Sola! Han dejado que vaya sola y ya, ¡¿es todo?!

―Señor Bjorman, lo siento, la princesa Anna siempre ha sido muy clara cuando se trata de estos temas. Es mejor dejarla solucionar los... percances que pueda o no tener con su majestad.

―Por supuesto, lo que pasa en la realeza se queda en la realeza. ¿No es así, Kai? Y si los lobos persiguen a su princesa o... ¡Rayos! Elsa no tiene idea del peligro al que pone a Anna. Nevadas, corazones congelados, pérdida de memoria, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?!

Kai bajó la mirada e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Su voz se hizo más profunda y amenazante.

―Señor Bjorgman, me permito recordarle en qué lugar se encuentra. Hablar... tentativamente mal de la reina, es considerado traición a la corona.

Kristoff apretó los dientes. Su pulso se había disparado, estaba desesperado y nadie parecía verlo. Sabía que había hecho algo muy malo en ese momento, que posiblemente Anna nunca lo perdonaría por referirse así de su hermana. Pero se trataba de ella, de la pelirroja. La única persona que le importaba realmente en esa tierra.

―Lo siento, Kai... ―murmuró avergonzado―. Lo de Olaf me ha dejado mal. No ha sido normal nada de eso, algo está pasando. Y si Anna no llega pronto, iré por ella. Y ni toda la guardia real podrá detenerme.

Kai asintió, suavizando el gesto.

―Es un buen chico, señor Bjorgman, pero por ahora solo queda esperar.

()()()()()()

Anna demoró la mitad de lo que regularmente tardaba en llegar al palacio, tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde la cena. _"Esta ahí... ¡Tiene que estar ahí!"_ , se repetía constantemente. Justo al frente, estaba el palacio, majestuoso e imponente, la pelirroja siempre se sorprendía. Sonrió al recordar sus clases de patinaje con Elsa en ese lugar.

―¡Más te vale tengas una explicación, Elsa ! ―refunfuñó mientras amarraba su caballo. Le dejo agua y comida, ya que lo había forzado demasiado ese día. Subió la pequeña pendiente de nieve para llegar a los primeros escalones donde resbaló ―¿Qué? ¡Wuooh! ―se sostuvo del barandal de hielo donde también resbalaban sus guantes―¿Qué pasa? ―miró sus guantes y había humedad.

 _"¿Agua?",_ sacudió la cabeza _"Es normal...es hielo… aunque jamás había visto eso"_

Subió con más cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta y siguió llamando a su hermana, pero nadie contestó. Ni siquiera había indicios de Malvavisco. Tocó la puerta de entrada y esta vez dolió el empuje, era muy pesado y no podía abrir.

―¡Elsa, esto no es divertido! ―gritó nerviosa, insistió en abrir y nada, miró a sus alrededores y ahí estaba el montículo de nieve que custodiaba el castillo―. Tú, me vas a ayudar ―Reía bajando con mayor dificultad los escalones―. ¿Malvavisco? ―se abalanzó risueña―. ¡Hey, grandulón! Es…

Cuando Anna lo tocó, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. La gran masa de nieve que solía ser su amigo, se desmoronó en sus manos. Su corazón se aceleró considerablemente, entró en pánico.

―Elsa... ―dijo en un hilo de voz, se aseguró que fuera malvavisco―. Oh no, no, no. ¡No! ―efectivamente, había destruido la parte de uno de sus brazos―. Tiene que ser una broma... ―murmuró entre dientes, muy alterada. Notó que su cuerpo temblaba, solo escuchaba sus latidos.

En su cabeza sólo gritaba el nombre de su hermana. Fue camino a su caballo y apenas pudo desamarrarlo, tardó en subir al mismo, aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar, unos retorcijones fuertes se presentaron en su vientre, la angustia comenzaba a nublarle el pensamiento. Elsa no estaba. Sollozó forzando de nuevo al corcel, no había notado desde cuándo había estado llorando, las lágrimas obstruían su visión mientras iba abrazada de la silla, no podía pensar bien. _"¿Dónde está?",_ su llanto afligido hizo eco en el recorrido.

Llegó demasiado rápido sin haber probado bocado ni agua. Su sorpresa al ver que los arreglos arquitectónicos del palacio comenzaban a desprenderse, cayendo con sutileza, empezando por los acabados más finos fue todavía mayor. _"Es una pesadilla es una pesadilla. ¡Maldición Anna, despierta!"_. Se bajó de un brinco del caballo sin importarle dejarlo, golpeó las puertas del palacio a pesar de que estaban ya abriéndolas para ella, estaba gritando. Varios guardias se miraron asombrados entre sí por todo el alboroto. Gerda hizo un ademán hacia ellos y la miró preocupada. Anna trataba de articular palabras, pero el capitán de guardia la sujetó suavemente y lo siguiente que sabía era que la estaba llevando en brazos hasta su habitación. Lo golpeó con fuerza el pecho, la servidumbre estaba desconcertada. Gerda intentó calmarla con palabras, pero la princesa estaba en shock, temblaba, balbuceaba en llanto y su mirada estaba perdida. Su mente quería seguir buscando a su hermana, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella lo demandaba.

Varios metros, lejos de ella, Kristoff la miraba preocupado. Nada de eso parecía tener pinta de estar bien. El muchacho apenas pudo reaccionar y, cuando intentó acercarse a la pelirroja, Kai lo detuvo y le hizo un gesto de negación. Algo había pasado con Elsa. Algo muy, muy malo. De lo único que estaba preocupado ahora era de la salud de Anna.

El llanto de la princesa inundó la habitación, como aquella primera vez que se le prohibió jugar con Elsa, hace ya más de trece años.

()()()()()()

Duró en ese estado por más de dos horas, rechazando comida y contacto con los demás, incluso había gritado a la servidumbre, ordenando que la dejaran sola. Elsa estaba desaparecida era un hecho, y estaba muy lejos de ahí como para preservar la magia funcionando. No había magia. Pero… ¿Dónde se había ido? Descartaba la posibilidad de que su hermana hubiera muerto, no era una opción, se negaba a creer tal idea aunque cualquiera pudiera verlo como lo más lógico, pero para Anna, era mejor seguir buscando. Creía que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí.

Aun balbuceando, se lavó el rostro y cambió su atuendo por uno menos estorboso, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero estaba claro que iba a revisar hasta la última roca de Arendelle si con eso encontraría a su hermana.

―Ella... Ella estaba en su despacho ―pensó en voz alta―. ¡Ahí... ahí era! ―gritó y salió disparada hacia el lugar.

Efectivamente, había rastros de la reina, lo que hizo que gimoteara sin poder detenerlo. Forzó su su vista a seguir buscando con una vela en la mano; las ventanas cerradas, incluso el té que tomaba cuando Elsa necesitaba relajarse se encontraban ahí. ¿Estaba estresada? ¿Se había ido por eso? Recordar lo que pasó con malvavisco la alteró de nuevo, buscó apoyo en algún mueble, quedándose al borde del escritorio.

Volvió en sí tosiendo y lagrimeando, al erguirse, sus ojos encontraron un papel, era un regalo al parecer. Inspeccionó el papel sentándose en la silla de la reina, ahí estaba una carta.

―¿Qué es…? ―comenzó a leerla. Un enorme repudio y odio surgió en su corazón a pesar de ser siempre de nobles intenciones, al parecer, de nuevo, las Islas del sur habían hecho algo. ―¡Qué es esto, Elsa! ―alzó la voz alterada.

Sus ojos pasaban por las letras, captando fragmentos que no tenían mucho sentido para ella. El rey hablaba de otras cartas, de un obsequio. Buscó entre los cajones desesperada, encontró en un apartado todas las cartas que Elsa había escondido de ella. Su garganta se secó, su hermana se lo había estado ocultando todo este tiempo, a pesar de que había prometido que no volverían a hacerlo. No más mentiras ni secretos. El reproche vendría después de encontrarla. Entre todo, debía haber alguna pista. Leyó cada una de las cartas, algunas eran breves y otras extensas, todas pidiendo disculpas y ofreciendo regalos. Elsa estuvo en el despacho antes de desaparecer, recordó que se habían despedido por la ventana esa tarde. De nuevo, el piquete de dolor en su pecho hizo que se sintiera mareada.

Sobre la mesa también encontró una maraña de papel y, al juzgar por el desorden, pudo darse cuenta que Elsa estaba ansiosa por abrir lo que parecía ser el obsequio. La pelirroja buscó con la vista lo que contenía el regalo, pero no encontró nada, sólo la envoltura. Se levantó, rodeó el escritorio hasta que ahí, en uno de sus pasos, pateó algo.

―¿Uh? ―se inclinó para recoger el objeto―¿Un medallón?―lo analizó, ladeó la cabeza, exhalo con dificultad y lo metió en su bolsillo, todavía resguardado entre su puño―. Voy a encontrarte, Elsa ―de eso estaba segura.


	2. Un extraño sitio

Capítulo 2

Un extraño sitio

Elsa sintió un mareo poderoso, y luego la pérdida del oxígeno casi total, lo que produjo que cayera al suelo para recuperar el aliento. Un dolor punzante se había impregnado en sus sienes. Su estómago se encontraba revuelto completamente. Se sentía enferma. Muy enferma. Tardó varios minutos en poder recuperarse, apenas cayendo en cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. La oscuridad la rodeaba, a excepción de una tenue luz amarillenta que llegaba del otro lado de las ramas. Estaba cubierta de ellas y varios árboles, pero no se parecía en nada al bosque de Arendelle. No en esas fechas cuando el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Aquel lugar estaba más bien húmedo.

Elsa tosió e intentó ponerse de pie, miró hacia todas partes, intentando agudizar la vista y el oído. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Sus manos se llenaron de una fina escarcha de hielo. Estaba en su despacho, y de un momento a otro... ya no.

―El medallón ―susurró con los ojos bien abiertos.

Se tuvo que inclinar de nuevo para tantear entre las hojas que tapizaban la tierra, con la poca visibilidad, no encontró nada. Rebuscó entre su chaqueta azul pero tampoco lo encontró. Su respiración se había hecho pesada y su cerebro estaba imaginando mil cosas al mismo tiempo, cada una más incoherente. _"Esto es absurdo",_ se dijo.

Hubo un ruido tras de ella. En los arbustos. En dos segundos se había puesto en posición de ataque.

―¡Quién es! Salga de ahí en este instante. Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle y no dudaré en usar mis poderes. Salga, ahora.

Hubo silencio. Los nervios recorrían cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se trataba de un truco de los imbéciles de las Islas del Sur, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Le habían tendido una trampa y ahora andaba perdida en quién sabe qué lugar. Con tanta oscuridad y alguien que no era capaz de enseñar su rostro.

―¡He dicho que...!

Un cachorro salió en estampida de los arbustos y se lanzó hacia su cuerpo. Elsa gritó por el susto y tropezó hacia atrás con una roca. Lo siguiente que supo es que se había lastimado la espalda y un pulgoso animal le daba lengüetazos en el rostro con una emoción descomunal.

―¡Hey, basta, basta! ―alejó al cachorro de ella―. No puedes hacer eso, me has metido un susto de muerte.

El perro dio vueltas mientras movía la cola. Parecía feliz de verla. Elsa lo miró por un momento y suspiró derrotada.

―Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que regresar al castillo. No, no me mires así. Eres igual que Anna ―se levantó con dificultad y sacudió las faldas de su vestido. También se quitó una rama del cabello que se había recogido hoy por culpa de una reunión con el consejo―. Apuesto a que soy un desastre ahora mismo―. El animalito emitió un ladrido como respuesta. ―Y tú no eres de gran ayuda. Vamos, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Elsa dio un último vistazo hacia atrás, hacia la oscuridad, sin imaginar realmente todo lo que había sucedido. Siguió al cachorro hacia adelante, cuando al fin salieron de todos los arbustos, sus pies se detuvieron y su quijada cayó un poco. Mucho. Demasiado. La luz amarillenta, que en un principio había creído que se trataba de la luna y sus efectos visuales, resultaba ser en realidad unas... farolas. Muchas de ellas en realidad, que brillaban en una línea recta e interminable hacia otros lugares que parecían calles. Lo siguiente que notó fue todas las hileras de casas y más casas, y todas esas luces encendidas, como si hubieran prendido cientos de velas en cada hogar.

Nunca estuvo en el bosque. Ni aquello había sido un bosque, ni eso era Arendelle. Y tampoco tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. El cachorro volvió a ladrar. Elsa se había quedado petrificada, no entendía, no había explicaciones. Nunca había visto nada parecido, en ningún libro, en ninguna anécdota. Sintió pánico. Pensó en Anna, en Kai y Gerda, en lo preocupados que se pondrían cuando no la encontraran.

Dio pasos vacilantes, seguida por detrás por su nuevo amigo. Había una pared que le impedía ver hacia más allá, cuando dio la vuelta y su mirada se fijó hacia el horizonte, su corazón se estrujó y, sólo entonces, pensó que algo realmente muy grave estaba pasando.

―¿Dónde estoy...?

Frente a ella, había un mar de personas en atuendos extraños. Ropas sin sentido, arrastrando bolsas o carritos. O eran todos niños o... apenas había adultos. Elsa juró ver a una bruja, o quizá cinco en todo eso. Había bufones, y otros con ropas rasgadas; niños sangrando y nadie estaba haciendo nada para ayudarlos. Todos reían. Corrían y reían. ¡En qué lugar la habían mandado!

 **()()()()**

Anna Andersen había acompañado a los Dunbroch, sus vecinos, que eran los hermanitos de Merida, una ex-compañera de universidad que por estar horas extras en el trabajo no pudo salir con ellos. Anna decidió acompañarlos ya que ellos le rogaron y, bueno, para variar ―como siempre― no se negó. Se le dificultaba decirle no a las personas, excepto claro, a su compañero de habitación.

Cuando tenía dieciséis había decidido ser veterinaria, y por ahora era asistente de una de las mejores en la ciudad, pensaba que para su corta edad de veinte años y su reciente salida de la universidad con honores, no estaba mal. Sobre todo porque le pagaban muy bien.

Esa noche de Halloween se había vestido de "novia muerta", solo que lucía más como si de verdad fuera a algún baile ya que no tuvo tiempo para maquillarse, era una escena curiosa ver a la pelirroja guiar unos niños vestidos ositos.

Andersen había notado que Lily, su cachorra, no estaba, con suerte solo se había desviado para hurgar en la basura o hacer algún amigo. Rodó los ojos.

―Esperen aquí, no avancen sin mí... ―los trillizos rieron y esperaron sentados comparando dulces, Anna se asomó a la penúltima casa por donde habían pedido dulces _"No debe estar tan lejos",_ afuera no había señales de ella, así que se pasó a la parte del patio.

―¿Lilyyyy?. ¡Lily! ¡Bonitaa, ven con mami..!― silbaba distintivamente para que la reconociera entre tanto ruido, nada, e igual siguió con la última casa continuando alzando la voz y silbando.

―Lily…―se había acercado lo suficiente para ver que efectivamente estaba en lo correcto, había sido la segunda opción, al parecer ya tenía una nueva amiga.

―¡Heey! ¿Haciendo amigos sin mi permiso bonita?.

Se puso ambas manos en la cintura dirigiéndose a la perrita fingiendo un enojo, la cachorra se fue hacía ella moviendo la cola y jugueteando como sino hubiese regaño, la chica rodó los ojos y suspiró resignada.

―¿Quién puede negarse a tal cosita?.

Mientras mimaba a su mascota poniendo su correa notó la presencia de Elsa, que, de verdad parecía que habia visto un fantasma _"No luzco tan mal ¿o sí?"_

―¡Oh...!, Hola, ella es mi perrita, lily, gracias por detenerla― Andersen seguía agachada acariciando a la perrita, notó cómo la miraba con extrañeza aquella rubia.

―¿Está usted, bien?- el animal daba lengüetazos a la cara de Anna que aún miraba expectante a la reina.

Elsa se había quedado sin habla al notar a la persona que había aparecido frente a ellos. Anna tenía un vestido de novia, no es que se viera mal, pero aquello solo le producía un pequeño malestar estomacal y unas cosquillas en las manos que no podía identificar. Estaba abrazando al cachorro como si lo conociera hace mucho... Como... _"¡Un momento!"._ Su cerebro hico _clic_ con las piezas. ¡Todas encajaban! Anna de Arendelle iba a estar en grandes problemas.

―¿Bien? . Preguntó saliendo de su ensoñación. ―Bien, Anna, ¿qué pasa contigo? -caminó furiosa hacia ella.

―¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado? Esto, por mucho, es la peor broma que se te ha ocurrido. ¡Me has desaparecido de mi despacho! Terminé llena de barro, arruinando el vestido. ¿Quién fue? ¿Los trolls, Kristoff ? ¿Ellos te ayudaron?.― La tomó del brazo con fuerza y limpió una mancha inexistente que traía en la mejilla.

―Espera, y ¿qué haces vestida así? ¡Y toda esta gente!, creí haberte dicho que no haríamos ningún festival hasta que las cosas en Arendelle se tranquilizaran. Hay asuntos más importantes que atender, aún tenemos que reestablecer las rutas marítimas con Corona y... No me mires así. ¡No estoy jugando señorita!, debiste suponer que algo así ocurriría. ― No le agradaba en lo absoluto reñir a su hermana, pero tenía que poner su pose de reina o Anna creería que todo era un juego. Gastar en festivales no era una opción por el momento.

Anna quedó boquiabierta _"¿Qué está...diciendo?"_ comenzó a forcejear del brazo al notar que aquella mujer quería continuar caminando y discutiendo con ella.

―¡Oiga!...¡qué!..¿qué, qué es lo que le pasa?, ¡Duele!.― Se quejó haciendo un chillido.

―¿Qué?..¿Trolls? ...¿Arenque qué? ¿de qué rayos me hablas? Y.. yy ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?― se liberó del agarre quejándose ―¡Auch!.

Mientras la escena ocurría Lily ladraba juguetona hacía ambas chicas.

―Oiga me está confundiendo con otra Anna, soy Anna Andersen y, si usted está ebria o algo se respeta mientras no dañe a los demás, celebrar _Hallowen_ solía ser más divertido sin ustedes lunáticos.― Se quejaba refunfuñando sobando su brazo, alejó sus pasos hacía atrás, seguía algo asustada, pero mas extrañada por la rara sensación que sintió al toque de aquella extraña, era algo que no podía describir como miedo por la agresión, sólo sabía que ahora tenía ganas de _"¿Abrazarla?"_ , quedó sumergida en ese sentimiento mirándola confundida, aún quería una explicación.

―¿No va a disculparse?.― Alzó la voz titubeante.

Lily parecía contenta con el show, de tener aquella chica malas intenciones, Andersen estaba segura que no dejaría que la tocara. En cuestión de segundos aparecieron los trillizos pelirrojos corriendo hacía la rubia efectuando _'el rescate de Anna'_ , habían visto como Elsa tironeó de su brazo, y ellos comenzaron a jalar de su falda habiendo esquivado a la pelirroja.

―¡Déjala en paz !- gritaban al unísono. En realidad no hacían mucho daño solo daban empujoncitos y algunas palmaditas.

― ¡Somos ositos y mordemos!- infló los cachetes uno, Anna se adelantó a quitárselo de encima al notar que la amenaza era un poco más seria.

―¡Hey, a-alto ahí! Niños, todo esta bien. Ella ya estaba por disculparse. ―Miró demandante a la reina con un gesto que decia 'Discúlpate'.

―Nada de mordidas ...¿Cuántas veces les he dicho?.― Los otros dos miraban con pucheros de enojo a Elsa, mientras ahora abrazaban las faldas de Andersen 'protegiéndola', alrededor la cachorra jugueteaba enredando un poco a los menores con la correa.

Elsa miró a Anna con un gesto de total confusión. Luego hizo lo mismo con los niños que le gruñían. Nunca un niño le había gruñido. Nadie en su sano juicio la había llamado ebria. _"¿Hallowen?_ " Abrió la boca un par de veces, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué clase de cosas se estaba inventando su hermana ultimamente? Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Kristoff acerca de lo que sea que le estuviera enseñando a Anna. La pelirroja estaba pidiéndole que se disculpara para dar una lección a los niños ¿no es así?. Estaba muy segura que no la había tomado tan fuerte. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de estar en su habitación, acompañada de chocolate caliente, un buen libro y Anna bajo las sábanas escuchándola atentamente. Y no ésta, que la miraba como si se tratara de Hans y no Elsa, su hermana.

Negó con cansancio y suspiró, aclarándose enseguida la garganta.

―Bien, bien ― dijo, siguiendo el juego. Se irguió en toda su altura y se llevó una mano al pecho, actuando completamente como la reina que debía ser para una demostración con los niños.

―Mis más sinceras disculpas, princesa Anna.― Hizo una pequeña inclinación y le guiñó un ojo sin que la notaran los trillizos.

―No volverá a ocurrir, me temo que he tenido una momentánea pérdida de control, ya sabe, creí que nuestra agenda de hoy día solo sería cenar y dormir, como siempre. Ahora, ¿podría hablar con usted... a solas?.― Insistió.

Anna tenia una cara de asombro total, quedó boquiabierta al escuchar tal cosa, se estremeció ante tal comportamiento, parecía genuino _"Me...me ¿me guiño el ojo?"_ .

―Estoy muy segura que los niños del rey Fergus estarán deseosos de acompañar a su padre en esta velada. Y quizá quieran saludar a su madre y hermana de mi parte.

―¿Papá es un rey?.― Los trillizos rieron brincaban abrazando a lily. ―¿Eres una princesa?.― Andersen seguia en una especie de shock _"Esa mujer está ebria o se ha dado un golpe fuerte..¿Se conocen?"._

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de los pelirrojos. La primera sonrisa de la noche. Después del deshielo, no podía mantenerse enfadada por más de un minuto con Anna.

―Espera. ¿Los conoces a ellos?...y yy ¡Yo jamás te había visto!, ¿Para qué tendríamos que estar a solas?. ¿Agenda? ¿C-co..con usted?.― Trataba de articular entre titubeos estando tanto confusa como nerviosa.

―Por cierto, es un buen disfraz, ¿mmm...medieval?. Miró a los niños ―¿Ustedes saben de que personaje se vistió?. Ellos la observaron y negaron al mismo tiempo con un puchero.

―Conozco a Merida, sí . Apuntó. ―Y Anna, estamos en el siglo XIX. ¿No has estado asistiendo a tus lecciones de Historia? Pensé que eras tú la que había elegido este vestido por la mañana.

―¡Conoce a Meri-Meh! -dijo uno de los niños brincando feliz, la pelirroja aún miraba con expectativa, definitivamente algo raro pasaba ahí. Notó el desastre en aquel vestido y marcas de las patas de lily por su pecho y el frente de la falda _"¡Oh no...!"_ aún no encontraba conexión con nada de lo que la rubia decía _"¿De verdad me parezco tanto a esa Anna?"_

―Oiga…- Movía sus manos como si hubiese humo a su alrededor ―Sé que por el aspecto de su disfraz mi cachorra la atacó con, amor al parecer... ¿Se golpeó algo?, ¿la cabeza quizá?, déjeme reparar el daño. ¿ Viene ud. Acompañada ?, Salimos a buscar al Christopher del que habla, De verdad, ¿Está usted bien..?.― Hizo una mueca volviéndola a observar ahora un poco apenada.

―Su juego me ha costado un buen mareo y creer haber perdido los pulmones, pero estoy bien de la cabeza. Solo quisiera desharserme ya de esto y dormir, ¿Podemos seguir con esto mañana?. No tengo muchas ganas de lidiar con toda la gente, en verdad aprecio lo que has hecho, lo cual no significa que no tendremos una charla muy larga después, pero necesito descansar, Copo de nieve -.

Los pequeños dieron vueltas alrededor de ellas jugueteando:

 _'¡Yaay! ¡Conoce a Meri-mehh!', '¡Papi es el reyy!' '¿Entonces mamá es una reina?...' '¡somos caballeros!' '¡Noo príncipes ositos!'_ . Mientras lily los correteaba Anna reía un poco hasta que Elsa se acercó hablando igual de raro que momentos atrás

―Ohh entonces ...perdona, aún la estoy entrenando. ―Hablaba por el daño que había hecho su mascota. _"¿Copo de nieve?..¿Me lo dijo a mí?"_

La reina se acercó de nuevo a ella, ignorando la mirada de sospecha de los trillizos. Anna retrocedió un paso, lo que llevó a que Elsa frunciera el ceño.

―¿Qué pasa? .

Algo le decía que se detuviera. Un sexto sentido o sus poderes de hielo, las manos no dejaban de picarle. Pero quería dejar ese juego ya. Tenía que hacer que Anna dejara la actuación que, por cierto, nunca había notado que se le daba demasiado bien.

Un paso, y luego dos. Una de sus manos, por demás fría, levantó el mentón de Anna. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja brillaron bajo la luz de las farolas, Elsa contuvo la respiración dos segundos y delineó con cautela la expresión de su hermana. Un vistazo a su barbilla y fue consciente de que algo faltaba ahí. Algo que había notado cada noche después de que Anna se durmiera y que, con anterioridad, la pecosa se había tomado la molestia de relatar. Era una pequeña cicatriz que se había hecho cuando usaba la bicicleta en los pasillos del castillo cuando era pequeña, una que era solo notoria hasta que estabas lo suficientemente cerca. Justo como en ese momento.

―Anna, ¿dónde...? -Elsa sintió una corriente eléctrica viajar por toda su coronilla, las imágenes de todo su alrededor la golpearon mil veces. Quizá estaba soñando, todo era una pesadilla. Pero por qué sentía dolor y la sensación de pérdida tan profunda en el pecho? Miró una vez más, pero no había admiración, ni amor. Ni nada en los ojos de la chica.

―¡Tú no eres Anna!- Sentenció, más para sí misma. Como si de pronto se estuviera cayendo de una pendiente, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y la desesperación se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

La pelirroja la miraba con un desconcierto total, quisó apartarse de todo aquel numerito, pero algo había en su toque, algo calmaba las ganas de darle una bofetada por invadir su espacio personal, miró descosertada cómo aquella rubia lucía asustada, se apartó ladeando la cabeza, su respiración se agitó un poco.

―¡Así es!, bueno, no tu Anna, pero sí soy Anna: Anna Andersen.

Todo estaba suspendido, pareciera que el volumen de la voz de aquella pelirroja se perdía en un eco muy pesado, _"No es Anna"_ repetía tratando de no volver a caer de tal impresión.

―No te ofendas pero te tomaste muy en serio tu papel o lily se paso ésta vez, ¿o acaso perdiste tus gafas?- Suspiró hondo resignada, hizo una risilla aún estando en una posición algo defensiva, lo cual no ayudaba a calmar el agitado corazón de Elsa.

―¿Siglo XIX?, ¡pfff! Señorita usted viene de muy lejos entoces.― Arqueó las cejas riendo un poco más.

―Estamos en el año 2017 donde hay coches que aún no vuelan y sin patinetas Mcfly a la venta del público, aunque en China están adelantados por muchos años más, creo que Michael Jackson era el que tenía un auto volador. Pero, bueno, ¡eso no importa!―

Aclaró su pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza siendo consciente de que estaba hablando de nueva cuenta cosas aleatorias con poco sentido.

―Dígame su nombre al menos, y pues yo me encargaré de reparar lo que hizo mi pequeña.― Apretó los labios haciendo un gesto nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

―Puedo ayudarle a encontrar a quienes venían acompañándole.― Confesó culpable de entretenerla más de la cuenta y obviamente arruinar su vestuario.

―Es una muy bonita actuación de tu parte, aunque la idea era que pareciera una novia, una novia sangrienta y no una princesa-. Secreteó fuera del alcance de los niños.

Elsa solo podía pensar en algo: _"Dijo Anna Andersen ¿año 2017?"._ Esos eran muchos años para contar. No había entendido nada de lo que Anna, esa Anna dijo. La temperatura empezó a descender, no podía sentirlo, pero estaba lo suficientemente fuera de control como para saber que aquello sucedería. Lo que sea que la hubiera llevado a esa especie de dimensión, no era nada lindo. Así que cuando Anna siguió parloteando acerca de encontrar a las personas que venían con ella y novias sangrientas, la reina al fin cedió al mareo que venía golpeándola desde que llegó a ese lugar. Dió dos pasos hacia atrás, la gravedad se encargó de lo demás y las imágenes desaparecieron. A continuación, por segunda vez en la noche, la oscuridad era lo único que la acompañó.

Quizá al despertar se encontraría con que todo había sido un mal sueño. O quizás no. Su último pensamiento fue Anna, su hermana.


	3. Yo soy Elsa, reina de Arendelle

Anna quedó paralizada, había notado un remolino de viento, un tipo de ventisca envolver a esa extraña mujer al desmayarse, _"¿Acaso es…nieve?",_ la miró con cautela analizando por segundos lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

― ¡Oh por dios!. Gritó sin poder ayudarle a detener la caída.

―¿Se murió?, ¿Le lanzaste un hechizo?, ¿Yo puedo tener poderes también?. Preguntaban los niños por demás entusiasmados rodeando a la reina, ahora inconsiente.

― Abran paso, déjenla respirar, no está … ¡ No digan eso!-

Andersen se abalanzó tratando de ignorar el evidente terreno nevado, la cama de hojarasca otoñal ahora se quebrantaba escarchada, abrió paso entre su mascota que curioseaba brincando y olisqueando a los trillizos que jugueteaban con aquello que había amortiguado el golpe de Elsa. _"Está, muy helada."_

Checó sus signos vitales, era veterinaria y bueno, de algo servía conocer de esos temas, sintió culpabilidad de alguna forma, tal vez estaba perdida, tal vez Lily había causado su primer caída.

―¿Habrá estado perdida?. ¿Qué tal si es un turista?.- Habló para sí misma entre dientes mientras sacaba su celular algo apurada; estaba con una mujer desmayada, al parecer desorientada, muy débil y muy, muy helada.

―Una ambulancia es lo correcto. Aseguró acomodando la chaqueta de la rubia.

Los niños juguetearon con sus trajes de osito en el pasto, la pelirroja aún estaba conmovida por aquella mujer, pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que vendría, _"Dijo conocer a los Fergus y solo es un ligero desmayo, además parece que en parte es culpa de Lily, que viene siendo ¡mi culpa!."_ Golpeaba ligeramente su frente con un puño.

Los paramédicos llegaron sin tanta demora colocando a la rubia en una camilla dentro de la cabina, ya que el bullicio y la concurrencia especialmente ese día no dejó que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Anna no podía responder del todo por aquella extraña, los pequeños querían continuar con su recorrido de recolección de dulces, tal vez dejarla en manos del centro era lo correcto. _"Ellos sabrán qué hacer con ella. Vamos Anna, estaba buscando a alguien, y bueno, no fuiste de ayuda."_

― Entonces, el parentesco ¿Cuál me dijo que era?. Preguntó de nuevo el encargado de llenar la papeleta, ya que Anna se había preocupado más por lo que dijeran de su estado critico de temperatura. Del cual ya no había rastro al parecer.

―Ninguno, bueno sí, algo es. Es que viene de visita, no es muy seguido.- Nada concreto salía de la chica, que claramente seguía un tanto nerviosa e indecisa.

" _¿Por qué estoy mintiendo?"._

―No se preocupe, podremos llevarla a casa. Estará bien, solo fue un desmayo.- Interrumpió una enfermera sugiriendo instrucciones de cuidado.

Anna tomó una desición algo inusual, había dejado su dirección. En su casa había lo suficiente para cuidarle, siempre contó con un cuarto extra para cualquier percance con algun paciente animal. Aclararían todo después que despertara.

()()()()()()

―Qué bueno, mañana es sábado. Suspiraba algo desganada manejando detrás de la ambulancia que conducía hacía su domicilio.

―¿Vamos a dormir todos juntos?. Preguntó el pequeño copiloto.

―¡Mérida!. Echó un gritillo al recordar que estaría esperando su llamada.

―No, hoy ella pasará por ustedes. Aclaró recibiendo pequeños pucheros por parte de los pelirrojos, que aún deseaban continuar con la ruta de dulces.

―¡Queremos llenarlas!. Siguieron con la queja agitando las bolsitas de dulces, repetían lo mismo en coros de lloriqueo fingido.

―Prometo llenarlas con los muffins y galletas de la casa ¿sí?.- Contestó un tanto distraída. La pelirroja no dejaba de repetir la última escena en que vió caer a la mujer de cabello platinado envuelta en la misteriosa ventisca. _"¿En qué líos te metes Anna?",_ miró por el retrovisor que los pequeños que jugueteaban con su cachorra. Un largo y pesado suspiro dejó escapar al doblar por la izquierda y comenzar a estacionarse. Ya habían llegado, seguro ésta iba a ser una larga noche.

―Al fin en casa.- Se dijo mientras miraba la ambulancia alejarse por la ventana.

Elsa estaba acostada durmiendo plácidamente, al menos ya no conservaba el ceño fruncido y su temperatura era normal. Los trillizos comían leche y galletas en la barra del recibidor de la cocina, sus piernitas colgaban de las sillas altas, intercambiaban dulces entre ellos, Anna por su parte había despojado la chaqueta y calzado de la rubia, acomodándola lo más cómoda posible en su cuarto.

―Lo siento chica.- Murmuraba mientras le limpiaba el rostro y manos, también le soltó el cabello con suma delicadeza, quitaba alguna que otra rama que aún permanecía enredada en su cabellera platinada, la cual admiró por unos segundos. Los niños ya habían marcado a Mérida para que pasara por ellos, Lily jugueteaba con ellos en la sala. Andersen solo continuó a cargo de la rubia con dedicación _"Vas a estar bien.."_

―¡MeriMeh!, ¡Dice que papi es el rey Fergus!, ¡Y Anna le lanzo un hechizo de nieve!. Gritaban y brincaban entusiasmados los trillizos.

Mérida entró a la casa gracias a que sus hermanitos abrieron la puerta, no comprendía lo que intentaban decirle, pero era normal que inventaran o exageraran las cosas, la cachorra también se abalanzaba contra la pelirroja de cabello alborotado.

―¡Zanahorias! Te debo unas, ¡Tres! ¿Aló, novia no sangrienta?.- Entró casi chocando con el mueble al notar que había alguien en la cama de su amiga, una extraña que no lucía nada bien.

―¡Wow! ¿Qué pasa aquí, quién es ella?. Arqueó las cejas consternada.

―¿Uh..nnno la conoces?.- Andersen la miró extrañada.

―Ella dijo que te conocía a ti y a los niños, se refirió a ustedes como la familia Fergus, y-y y. Buscaba acomodar sus pensamientos sonando algo alterada frente a su amiga.

―¡Hey!, tranquila, puede ser que no lo recuerde, o sea hija de algún empresario o colaborador de mi papá. Reía ante el nerviosismo que presentaba Anna.

Sin dejar la habitación, comentó la situación en la que se encontraron, y cómo fue que se desmayó, omitió la ventisca, era tonto comentarlo, o tal vez nada creíble.

―Oye, ya dime la verdad ¿No se desmayó por tus encantos o alguna propuesta de matrimonio? ¡Novia perdida!. Reía conteniéndose por la visitante, a la par que le daba varios codazos a su compañera que la miraba con desaprobación.

―¡Pfff! Mérida, guarda esas bromas para después, ¿sí?. Es linda pero, no... ¿espera, qué dije?. Es que, ya te lo dije, ella dijo conocerte y se desmayó y-yy creí que llegando aquí sería fácil contactar a su familia o no sé. Suspiró resignada.

―¿Segura que está bien?, es muy blanca.- Mérida contenía su estruendosa risa al bromear con su amiga.

―Oye ...ésta conmigo ¡claro que está bien!- Se cruzó de brazos, aún algo nerviosa.

―Anna, eres un amor. Rescatas animalitos y personas indefensas, si hay un cielo, creo que ya aseguraste tu lugar…apuesto que…- Se vió interrumpida por Andersen antes de continuar con su halago.

―Mérida, esto no es un juego, hay una mujer en mi casa que dice conocerte, y ahora me dices que, que no tienes idea. ¿Qué hago yo con, con ella?, ¿Qué tal si es una asesina serial?, también sabe mi nombre y...- Se detuvo al recuerdo de la manera afectuosa con la que la trató quedando inmersa en todos los disparates que había comentado antes de desmayarse.

―Amiga, creo que hasta que despierte podremos saber que pasa, yo tengo que volver, vine por los niños, apenas me entero que mis padres regresan hasta el siguiente fin de semana y atender el negocio familiar no es nada sencillo.- Estaba ya despidiéndose, dejaría ese asunto por ahora, ya que para ese momento parecía que no iba a tener ningún problema.

Hubo un abrazo grupal antes de que la familia se marchara por completo, los trillizos tenían mucha energía y como siempre, no querían dejar a la cachorra.

―¡Gracias Lily!, ¡Gracias Annabanana! . Se despidieron los pequeños, dejando la casa en completo silencio.

La pelirroja preparó algo de chocolate y volvió al cuarto cuidando que los signos vitales de Elsa estuvieran estables, se acercó un banco para quedarse observándola.

Un largo suspiro hondo surgió después del primer sorbo caliente, notó que su perra había arrastrado su plato hondo en el piso, sonriéndole por tal acción dejó caer una pequeña cantidad de la bebida.

―Será una larga noche. Habló por lo bajo con su mascota la cual demandaba mas chocolate; estarían vigilando a la reina hasta que cediera ante el sueño.

()()()()()()

Olaf se limpió una mezcla de sangre falsa, crema de afeitar y huevos que bajaba de sus sienes, se había vestido de zombie esa noche para ir a la fiesta de su colegio. Como casi siempre, Marshall, el gigante golpeador, le había explotado un globo lleno de desperdicios sobre su cabeza. Luego lo había arrojado al basurero justo antes de entrar al baile. No había querido que Anna lo acompañara porque quería enfrentar sus problemas solo, pero ahora que regresaba a la casa sin compañía, se encontró con que no le estaba gustando nada de eso. A veces solo quería dejar de crecer, quedarse como cuando era un niño y sus padres les brindaban toda la alegría. El mundo era un asco aunque quisiera darle una sonrisa a todo. Esa noche le había ofrecido un abrazo a Marshall y había terminado con una cáscara de plátano en la boca. Ni siquiera los cursos de defensa personal que Anna le había enseñado sirvieron. Estaba deseando poder entrar ya a la universidad y librarse de todo eso.

Unos niños corretearon alrededor de él y se dirigieron a una casa a pedir dulces. Siguió caminando con ese paso vacilante, no tenía fuerzas de nada. Lo único que podía sacarle bueno a eso era, quizá, asustar a Anna o bien, que la chica lo mandara directo a la ducha. A pesar de que eran compañeros de casa, la chica se portaba maternal con él, cosa que a él no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Sus padres habían fallecido un año atrás, uno de sus tíos se empezó a hacer cargo de él, asi que cuando decidió que la casa era demasiado grande para una sola persona, colgó un anuncio en la red y apenas semanas después Anna Andersen se encontraba golpeando a su puerta. Ahora eran inseparables, Anna era mayor por cinco años.

Olaf abrió la puerta de la casa y llamó a Anna, nadie contestó, ni siquiera Lily.

―Anna? -insistió, el pasillo estaba libre y sonaba agua corriendo de uno de los baños. ―Estoy aquí... -bajó la voz avanzando con pocos ánimos.

La habitación de la pelirroja estaba abierta. La empujó apenas con la mano y entró lentamente, estaba en penumbras. _"Te has quedado dormida y dejaste el agua corriendo, no sería la primera vez"_ , pensó el chico.

El cuerpo sobre la cama lucía relajado. Olaf sonrió en grande, Anna se llevaría un susto de muerte. Se acercó, arrastrando los pies y haciendo un sonido siseante con la boca. Tomó las sábanas con una mano y la otra busco el interruptor de la lámpara de la noche.

―Anna... - dijo profundamente. Su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

La luz se encendió, un cuerpo que no era el de Anna se levantó, vestido con un traje majestuoso pero roto. Los ojos azules lo miraron con pavor. Hubo gritos, y no sabía si era él, la chica que lucía como un fantasma o ambos sacando todo el miedo de sus pulmones. Lo único que sabía era que había retrocedido, e intentando detener su inminente caída se había llevado con él las sábanas de la cama y, con eso, los miles de peluches que decoraban la cama de su amiga.

Un ruido proveniente del segundo piso se dejó escuchar, bajando de prisa las escaleras, enseguida lo reconoció como Anna bajando con Lily. O quizá solo era alguien más disfrazado buscando poner fin a su agonía.

Olaf miró con una mueca de dolor a la rubia que lo miraba con los ojos desencajados y una mano levantada, como si quisiera atacarlo con alguna especie de magia ingeniosa. Ese día todos se estaban tomando muy en serio su papel.

―Entonces... -gimió -. Soy Olaf y realmente, realmente quería solo un abrazo cálido hoy -dijo, y luego dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo. Totalmente derrotado.

Lily entro al cuarto ladrando, a la par Anna cargaba con un bat en mano, su entrada consistió en un brinco con dirección al apagador, toda la habitación se iluminó.

―¿Quién anda ahí?.- Advirtió con energía, su característica determinación hizo que no titubeara al amenazar la silueta de su compañero, el culpable de que su visita gritara.

Su mascota reconoció a tiempo al chico, lo tumbó en el acto lamiendo su cara mientras ambas chicas aún estaban algo desorientadas al respecto, lo que era seguro, es que aquel muchacho no causaría daño a nadie en esa habitación al parecer.

―¿Olaf?- Se acercó dando unos pasos para verificar la sospecha.

―Ay. ¡Perdón!, Él es mi _roomie_. Se dirigió a Elsa al mismo tiempo que se daba de topes en la cabeza relajando su postura de ataque con el bat.

―Aún no sé tu nombre. Te desmayaste y. Olaf ¡Apestas!- Se interrumpió al acercarse a su amigo, dejó caer los hombros habiendo recuperado el aliento.

Elsa miró a Anna y luego al chico pálido, estaba lleno de una mezcla de cosas que apestaban. Por la indumentaria y la pestilencia, en serio parecía un muerto viviente.

―O... Olaf?. Preguntó. ―Abrazos cálidos. No, no, esto es un sueño. Uno malo! Tú eres muñeco de nieve!

El chico se sostuvo con los codos y levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una cara de confusión y diversión .

―No, soy un zombi. Uno apestoso. Ahora, perdona, si hubiera sabido que Anna trajo una chica a la casa hubiera avisado antes de entrar. ¿Dónde se han conocido ahora?.

El joven se levantaba denotando algo de cansancio mientras regañaba a su amiga. ― Anna, por dios ¿Acaso no sabes que es de muy mal gusto meter a una dama a tu cama sin saber su nombre?, ¿Acaso no piensas que puedes romperle el corazón?, es decir ¡Wow! ¿Desmayado, en serio? ¿Qué clase de cosas le hiciste hacer?. Espera, creo que no quiero saber. Qué bueno que me he tomado mi tiempo en llegar.

Elsa abrió y cerró la boca muchas veces y luego echó un vistazo a Anna que empezaba a tener mil tonalidades de rojo en las mejillas.

Elsa pensó que nada de eso podía ser un sueño, no cuando miraba a esa chica y solo podía ver a su Anna en cada gesticulación.

Anna negó varias veces con la cabeza estando roja como tomate, viéndola mejor lucía muy hermosa aquella mujer que sabía su nombre " _Definitivamente se ve mejor con el cabello suelto ..que estoy ..?"_

―¡OLAF!..- Respingó y chilló para callar al chico, pero éste no guardaba silencio estando seguro que ese regaño moral serviría para futuras situaciones.

―NO. Olaf, no, no es lo que tu piensas. ¡Dios!, n-no se desmayó por tal cosa, ella ella, ella ahmm..- Su cara se ponía más roja y sus manos titubeaban al querer explicarse, movía el bat que aún no soltaba.

―No pienses mal de mí, por favor. Se dirigió a Elsa con delicadeza y muy apenada por todo lo que ahora escuchaba.

―Oye, en serio apestas Olaf. ¿Qué te pasó?. Le señaló una marca que lucía diferente del resto de maquillaje. Olaf abrió los ojos y tapó el lugar que indicaba.

―Sangre, sangre falsa. - Mintió.

Elsa lo notó enseguida. Olaf solía mirar hacia arriba cuando no decía la verdad, tal como ese chico.

Se mordió los labios y suspiró, tenía pocas opciones en su situación. Podía decirles lo que realmente ocurría, pero ya lo había hecho y Anna la había tratado como si hubiera quedado demente. Si era sincera consigo misma, si alguien llegaba al castillo y afirmaba venir del pasado, ella también lo trataría como tal. Para su buena suerte, era buena mintiendo, aún más fingiendo tranquilidad. No podía decir que solo estaba perdida y bromeó todo ese tiempo, porque... ¿qué haría después?. ¿Acaso saldría de ahí y vagaría hasta que magicamente llegara al castillo?. De alguna forma, todo tenía conexión. Conocía a Olaf, a los trillizos y a Anna, y si ésta Anna Andersen conservaba al menos un poco de su pequeña hermana, entonces y sólo entonces, tendría una oportunidad para salvarse, antes de ser llevada a un manicomio. La cuestión era, ¿cómo plantearle todo a ellos sin que pensaran que había perdido la cabeza?.

Tragó saliva, por supuesto, estaba el método extremo. Un método no convencional que bien podría hacer que terminara más que con los locos.

―Elsa... Susurró. ―Soy Elsa de Arendelle. ―Y... -miró a Olaf, que había quedado inmóvil mientras se ponía de pie. ―¿Les digo algo loco?

Anna seguía muy apenada por tales acusaciones, _"Oh dios de verdad...espero que no piense mal de mí ...bueno espero que haya estado tan distraída para no notar lo que insinuó ¿Olaf no dijo nada comprometedor verdad?"._ Apartó la mano del chico con un movimiento rápido aprovechando que el punto de atención ahora era Elsa.

―Hey, yo sé que esto no es sangre falsa- Lo regañó, sin embargo antes de continuar con la intervención, notó que la rubia tenía intenciones de seguir hablando, así que guardó silencio e incluso lily, para Anna eso era algo raro, por lo general su mascota tardaba en adaptarse a alguien a pesar de 'haberlo hecho su amigo' estando en su casa era desconfiada.

―Elsa..- Repitió como si hubiera sido una respuesta que habiía resuelto algo grande, era un tono de asombro ―de Arendelle... soy Elsa de Arendelle.

Ambos asintieron esperando algo más, sin embargo el hedor continuaba acaparando espacio en la atmósfera de la habitación.

― Hey _dude_ , después hablare contigo, zombie apestoso. Está bien, Elsa de Arendelle, él es Olaf y sé que lo siente mucho por el susto que te dió. Ya vete a bañar.- Dijo atenta dándole unos golpecitos con el bat para que se retirara.

―¿Dijiste algo loco?, dime. Contestó la pelirroja.

Elsa casi miró con pánico a Olaf.

― ¡No!, Necesito que, que él se quede - Indicó. El chico, que se preparaba para irse, se volvió a quedar inmóvil. ―Es... Dios, no me van a creer. Esto es tonto, yo no lo creería, es decir, ¿quién lo haría?. Éste era el plan de las Islas del sur, hundirme, claro, dejarme fuera de la vista de todos y... y ahora estoy hablando como Anna.

Olaf reprimió una risita de burla.

―Eso es seguro.

―No la señorita Andersen - Corrigió Elsa con un suspiro. Se levantó de la cama y se irguió como pudo. ―Joven Olaf. ¿Podría decirme el año en el que estamos actualmente?

Olaf miró a Anna como pidiendo permiso. Ambos lucían confundidos.

―Pues. 2017.

Elsa bajó los hombros. Lucía derrotada y entrando en pánico de nuevo. Era ahora o nunca.

―Han pasado casi 200 años... -Su voz sonó tan baja, que creyó estar hablando mentalmente. ―Anna... No... - Cerró los ojos.

―Soy Elsa, reina de Arendelle. Un gran reino de Noruega del siglo XIX. Comerciabamos principalmente metales y piedras preciosas, los últimos meses, hielo…-Intentaba ser lo más clara posible con el relato.

―Hace unas horas estaba en mi despacho, y ahora estoy aquí, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado ni cómo llegué a este sitio. Tienen todo el derecho de la duda, en mis tierras todos eran culpables hasta que se demostraba lo contrario... Pero... -miró a Anna profundamente. ―Tienen que saber que no les mentiría, que no les conozco pero sé quienes son, si es que eso tiene sentido. Señorita Andersen, yo no la habría hablado con tanta familiaridad si no hubiera sabido que usted no era mi hermana. Y esos niños. Creí que todo era una broma o un mal sueño. Pero estoy aquí y estoy tan confundida como ustedes. Así que sabiendo mi situación y todo lo que tengo por perder, y si mis cálculos son correctos, puedo demostrar que estoy diciendo la verdad. Registros. Historia. Arendelle no pudo haberse perdido. Ese es mi único pase. Y sé por sus caras que estoy pareciendo una total demente.

La chica estaba tratando de digerir lo que estaba escuchando _"¿Acaso dijo reina?. Esto ya es demasiado raro.",_ pensaba mientras ambos chicos continuaban mirándola fijamente escuchando cada detalle.

 _"Es cierto ...¿Me he llamado Anna desde hace mas de 200años?, creo que esto se está saliendo de control"_. Asintió con cara de concentración a todo, era como si estuviera haciendo notas mentales, incluso lily que habia estado inquieta por Olaf estaba sentada también algo atenta mirando a la rubia.

―Claro. Podemos buscar en internet ahora mismo, pero –Andersen suspiró hondo apoyándose con ambas manos sobre el mango del bat.

―Estás omitiendo el cómo llegaste hasta aquí, digo, hasta ahora yo sé que no existen máquinas del tiempo ya ves, te dije aun los autos no vuelan y no hay nada de..-Se dió un tope mental ―Disculpa, Elsa..-aclaró la garganta ―Dinos exactamente ¿cómo alguien como tú fue que llegó aquí de tan lejos?, porque, digamos que te creo y no sospecho que te estas tomando el papel de la noche muy en serio por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lily creo te dió...- quedó en pausa, ya había hablado demasiado.

Elsa parpadeó condundida.

―Buscar en "Internet", ¿así se llama su biblioteca de registros?

Olaf carraspeó y movió las manos como espantando mosquitos.

―Anna, la estás confundiendo. Esta chica en serio parece perdida -el chico entrecerró los ojos. ―Voy a buscar.

Elsa observó cómo el muchacho sacó un artefacto pequeño de su bolsillo, brillaba. Olaf levantó la vista y la escaneó con cuidado.

―Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago, que conste -dijo-. Pero lo hago porque esto es lo único interesante que ha pasado en meses.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio, Elsa jugó con sus manos y sus ojos viajaron a Anna. Luchó contra los impulsos de maldecir o tomarse de la cabeza y caminar en círculos. O abrazar a la chica y rogarle para que le dijera que todo eso era una broma muy elaborada.

―Hay... hay otra manera de que me crean. Pero la última vez que la enseñé al mundo, un par de hombres quisieron asesinarme; aún ahora me seguían tratando como bruja en algunas regiones - Sonrió con nerviosismo.

De nuevo hubo un silencio casi sepulcral en la habitación al escuchar a la visitante, algo estaba pasando con ese relato que parecía fantasía de alguna de las series extrañas que su compañero leía o seguía _online_.

―¿Cómo dices?, espera, ¿por qué razón querrían matarte?.-arqueó ambas cejas muy alto para alcanzar a divisar los resultados que arrojó el buscador, ya que la palabra de la "reina de Arendelle" estaba poniéndose en duda.

Elsa tragó saliva.

―Pensé que buscaríamos en la biblioteca de registros.

―Lo hicimos- dijo Olaf y mostró el aparato. ―San Google, el mejor buscador del siglo XXI. No hay nada de Arendelle. Hizo unas comillas sarcásticas con un dejo de triunfo o superioridad ante la seguridad de lo que decía refutaba lo que la extraña decretaba como algo real.

―Entonces... ¿qué más nos vas a decir ? -Olaf codeó a Anna con una sonrisita cómplice en los labios.

― Bien dicho, San google no miente mi reina. Aseguró Anna chocando una especie de saludo triunfal con su amigo.

―No estoy mintiendo -Elsa afirmó. ―No lo hago... Olaf, tú eres el muñeco de nieve más adorable de todo el reino, te gustan los abrazos cálidos y te robas las tortas de chocolate que le preparan a Anna. Anna tú no sabías patinar sobre hielo hasta hace poco y frunces la nariz cuando algo no te agrada, como ahora. Amas el chocolate. Te gustan las lecturas de media tarde y mirar al cielo por la noche porque es la única forma..

―Ella en verdad te ha vigilado -Olaf afirmó, asustado de que esa mujer supiera más de Anna que él mismo.

― ¿C-cómo sabes eso de mí?. Interrumpió desconcertada.

―Esto... ¡No es una mentira!

Una corriente fría de aire viajó por toda la habitación, y una escarcha de hielo se deslizó por todo el piso. Olaf lanzó un gritito y su celular cayó al suelo, completamente congelado.

―Ella es algo... -Olaf chilló, asustado.

 _"Es como. ¡Como antes de que se desmayara!"_

― ¡OLAFFF!. Gritó la pelirroja tomando de los cabellos y como pudo al muchacho antes que se diera un buen golpe de un resbalón. Lily comenzó a chillar escondiéndose entre los chicos, Andersen estaba mas asustada al notar que apenas podía sostenerse por el hielo del piso. Miraba alrededor como su habitación ahora lucía como una transformación radical con hielo, como en uno de los tantos videojuegos que veía que su rommie jugaba, miró la puerta para salir y aún temblorina alcanzó la manija para descubrir que estaba estancada _"Congeló TODO"._

Comenzó a agitarse, estaba entrando en pánico, dió un grito desesperado al abrazar a sus seres queridos, esto era una pesadilla, una muy real.

― ¡AUXILIO! – gritó con fuerza aferrándose del muchacho al ver que estaban comenzando a perder el calor corporal, su mascota estaba escondida en el regazo de Olaf chillando.

()()()()()()

Mientras tanto Anna de Arendelle había estado leyendo carta tras carta sin encontrar otra cosa que no fueran disculpas y tonterías que intentaban cubrir la falta que el último heredero había cometido _"¿Elsa...dónde estás?"._ Lagrimeaba forzándose a seguir leyendo a pesar de la hora, no había duda en ella que esas intenciones de las islas del sur tenian un propósito, había armado una especie de mapa con algunas palabras _"Estás alucinando Anna...esto no lleva a nada..",_ sólo eran insistencias muy adornadas.

Después que sus ojos comenzaran a doler por cansancio algunos sollozos se hicieron presentes ―Debo de encontrar a Elsa. ¡No te duermas Anna!.-decía entre dientes mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, los puños apretados y temblorosos de impotencia sostenían otra carta, que leía mas no retenía nada de la información; el cuerpo agotado había cobrado factura, la pelirroja quedó dormida en la silla de la reina sobre las cartas enviadas por las islas del Sur.

Kristoff tomó una de las manitas de Olaf entre sus dedos y suspiró. Ver al muñeco ahí, sin vida, le producía una intensa tristeza. Sven se acostó a su lado en la nieve, lejos de la fogata (ahora apagada) que habían hecho y la casa de campaña que habían montado. Los dos miraban a su amigo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar encima de ellos y luego ir por ahí, hablando de lo grandioso que era el verano.

―Sé que también estás preocupado, amigo -El rubio le dio dos palmaditas al reno-. Y es un asco que no me dejen ver a Anna aún. Si tan solo... Si tan solo... -murmuró de nuevo.

Muchos de los guardias reales buscaban a Elsa por todo Arendelle, él lo había hecho también hasta que el sol se asomó por el horizonte. Aún no habían alertado a las personas pero sabía que Anna tenía que enfrentar esa situación en cualquier momento. Los ancianos del consejo no tardarían en levantarse y empezar a hablar.

Estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. Y no tenía idea de donde se podría haber metido Elsa, era como si solo se hubiera evaporado. No había pistas ni nada. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

Se levantó y miró a su amigo.

―Voy a ver a Anna. No puede estar sola en estos momentos.

Sven se levantó con un renovado espíritu aventurero y lo siguió. Ambos se despidieron con una mirada triste de Olaf.

Anna en Arendelle había amanecido un poco antes que el sol volviera para asomarse al horizonte, raro en ella que solía dormir más que la reina, había descansado lo suficiente como para rendir otro día, mas no estaba en las mejores condiciones, sus sienes punzaban y su estómago demandaba alimento, las cartas debajo su cara, el papel costoso en sus puños, el medallón haciendo peso en su bolsillo.

― ¡NO...!-sollozó.

" _¿Esto..es real?, Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué está pasando?"._ Su mente le había jugado mal, era increíble creer lo que estaba pasando ahí, la princesa miraba aun desorientada y desganada. Golpeó sus codos en el escritorio repasando las manos por su rostro, temblaban, sudaban, sus pupilas empezaban a notar borrosa su visión. Nada tenía sentido.

―Elsa...- murmuró con ese horrible nudo en la garganta, el cual anunciaba la venida del llanto que no podía calmar una vez desatado.

Pasaron mas de cuarenta minutos, era suficiente, tenía que hacer algo, Elsa no había aparecido, debía obtener más tiempo para encontrarla _"¿Cómo?.."_ dio vueltas por la habitación forzándose excesivamente hasta que, una idea había llegado:

 _"Si continuo los deberes de Elsa. Por ahora nadie sospechará del papeleo..."_.

―Primero. Primero tengo que disculparme con Gerda y Kai. Y pedirle ayuda.-Parecía fácil, sin embargo la situación latente le seguía nublando el pensamiento, sobó su frente despeinando su flequillo humedo de sudor frío, sonrió esperanzada, al menos ahora tendría un poco mas de tiempo para encontrar a su hermana, su convicción era mas fuerte que los estragos de cansancio en su cuerpo, asi que salió a prisa a buscar al mayordomo.

Los pasillos a su alrededor estaban desiertos, tal como ella lo había ordenado _"...Les grité..",_ se reprochaba mientras corría al gran comedor donde seguro Kai y Gerda estarían dando órdenes para darle desayuno, ellos no se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente, su lealtad, dedicación y cariño eran invaluables, sin avisar abrió la puerta de golpe.

― ¡ !.. ¡tengo una idea!- jadeaba agitada ―y...necesito de su ayuda..por favor-suplicó.

Ambos se miraron cómplices, pareciera que la estaban esperando. Era evidente que la reina de Arendelle no había aparecido aún.

―Claro princesa Anna. Lo que sea..-dijo el mayordomo con un gesto de amabilidad y empatía.

―Su majestad, haremos lo imposible.-Gerda se acercó para depositar un refrigerio ligero en las manos de Anna la pelirroja se conmovió, sus ojos vidrearon de manera instantánea. ―Muchas gracias. Es decir, perdón por lo de ayer pero.-tragó saliva con dificultad ―Bueno. Éste es el plan…

()()()()()()


	4. Aún te necesito

Capítulo 4.

AÚN TE NECESITO

La reina de Arendelle estaba fuera de control, la temperatura de la habitación bajó considerablemente, sus cuerpos comenzaba a tiritar, la perrita no paraba de chillar, Andersen miraba a la rubia con pánico, estrechada de su _rommie_ de quien ahora ya no le importaba que apestara.

Elsa destensó el cuerpo y miró asustada a los chicos, su ceño de desesperación había cambiado a uno preocupado. El hielo se había detenido y un jadeo se escapó de sus labios.

― ¡Lo siento! -dijo con horror y dio un paso adelante, pero enseguida se arrepintió rodeándo sus propios brazos a su cintura.

―Lo siento -repitió.

―Yo... esto no me había sucedido hace mucho, lo siento, lo siento... es...

Olaf que había sujetado a Anna como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, la miró entre el nerviosismo y el miedo.

―¿Cómo... cómo lo has hecho? -su vista viajó al techo, para encontrar la causa de un crujido extraño, unos picos de hielo que se resquebrajaban de una manera tétrica.

―Sólo... sé que puedo hacerlo desde que nací -Elsa explicó, mirando a Anna.

Levantó una mano, temblaba. Hizo una agitación y toda la escarcha empezó a desaparecer. El ceño de Olaf cambió a un total asombro. Su mascota sin perder el tiempo se separó del par de chicos para rascar la puerta con desesperación.

Era un hermoso espectáculo, sin embargo aterrador, poco quedaba del temblor de los brazos de la pecosa al haberse disuelto el hielo por completo, solo quedaban nervios y una impresión de desconcierto.

―E...e..entonces por eso, por esto te querían fuera del mapa. Aseguró.

Titubeó el chico en una risilla demás nerviosa.

―Elsa Arendelle...-murmuró mirándola de nuevo de pies a cabeza.

―Acaso ¿Eres la temible reina de las nieves?. Como en Narnia, pero más joven.-preguntó la pecosa sin soltar al chico del agarre.

―¿Narnia? -murmuró Elsa.

―Yo... sí, bueno, usualmente suelen compararme con la reina de las nieves. Pero solo es una leyenda que circula en Arendelle. Y me querían fuera del mapa, pero no precisamente por mis poderes, las Islas del Sur han tenido un estado de constante tensión con nuestro reino desde. Desde lo que pasó con Anna.

Olaf miró a su amiga pelirroja y aclaró como si fuera necesario.

―Su Anna -dijo, luego escaneó a Elsa.

―Digamos que hoy hice una excepción y, creo que después de la demostración climática, ahora tiene algo de sentido tu loca historia. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo regresar?. Insitió el muchacho quitándose un poco de escarcha.

―No sé tú, ustedes. Pero me estoy congelando y nos hemos alargado con esto. ¿Podemos siquiera tomar asiento?

Pestañeo varias veces volviendo en sí, miró de nuevo a Elsa y luego a Olaf

― ¡Ohh...si, si! ahmm..-comenzó a levantarse jalando al chico sosteniéndolo con algo de fuerza debajo de los hombros.

―Va a ser una larga noche al parecer...

Anna volteó a la mesilla donde había dejado la taza de chocolate, no quedaba ni rastro de hielo, era como si nada hubiera pasado. Acto seguido y como si fuera un acto sincronizado, ambos salieron del cuarto sin creer del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

―No es mucho pero después de esto creo que, no nos vendría mal una taza de.. ¿chocolate?. Alzó los hombros con esa risilla nerviosa y alegre tan distintiva.

―Y, Olaf ya vete a bañar ¡por dios la alfombra!.

Respigó al notar que ahora estaba pisando el recibidor de su habitación, lily estaba olisqueando en el camino a la rubia, de nuevo movía la cola, inspeccionaba a su alrededor demostrando que ya no era una amenaza, por ahora.

Andersen aun debatía entre si todo eso iba a ser el sueño mas raro que había tenido, era una dormilona, así que al parecer esto tardaría más sino se había despertado con esa nevada dentro de un cuarto.

()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en Arendelle la pelirroja ordenaba el papeleo pendiente de Elsa, Kai conocía la agenda de la reina y sus próximos deberes las siguientes semanas. Habían estado respondiendo los comunicados y sellado algunas cosas, no hubo necesidad de forcejear cajones, su hermana había dejado todo como si aún estuviera ahí sacando sus deberes como heredera al trono. El ambiente era extraño, generalmente Anna era quién animaba la risa de su tímida y ocupada hermana.

―¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda durar esto así Kai?. Era una pregunta algo desesperada y ansiosa.

―Puede que funcione por una semana más. Cuatro días cubriendo sus deberes y...-suspiro hondo. ―Podemos presentar la excusa de un resfriado o cualquier cosa que implique estar en cama, y usted como sucesora debera asistir en representación de La Reina de Arendelle.

―Está bien. Pero si hay sospecha y, y para entonces. Sino, sino encuentro a Elsa, me veré obligada a hacer lo que mis padres. Titubeó un poco al mencionarlos "Cerraré las puertas. Hasta volver a verte"

El asunto de las islas del Sur sería discutido con el mayordomo que al parecer también había sido cómplice. El carácter distintivo de la princesa denotaba esa inquietud, como un pendiente que remolía un pinchazo nuevo en las sienes.

"Primero es mantener los días que sea posible las actividades de Elsa". Se repetía para no dirigirle la palabra sobre el asunto de las cartas y regalos. Habían comenzado temprano, pero incluso Kai iba a demorar un poco más, la princesa y Gerda estaban en su máximo esfuerzo sacando el papeleo pendiente.

()()()()()()

Uno de los guardias le abrió las puertas des castillo y lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Solicito hablar con la princesa Anna. Dijo con su tono más firme. El guardia miró a su compañero y se dijeron algo con los ojos.

―La princesa Anna ha dado órdenes de...

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero tiene que decirle que se trata de mí.

El guardia que le había abierto pensó dos segundos antes de suspirar y aceptar ir por la princesa. El hombre caminó por los pasillos con rapidez y con un nerviosismo empezando a notarse en sus gestos faciales; la princesa no tenía el mejor carácter cuando estaba estresada.

Tocó la puerta grande de madera y esperó a que alguien respondiera, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que se abrió y Kai asomó medio cuerpo. Tenía una cara de tranquilidad, pero escondía una preocupación total bajo ese ceño que se negaba a fruncir.

―Señor, disculpe la molestia pero, el joven Bjorgman solicita ver a la princesa Anna.

Kai miró hacia atrás, como verificando algo y, a continuación, suspiró. Era demasiado tiempo con todo esto y Kristoff merecía explicaciones, además de hablar con Anna acerca de Olaf y... lo que sea que hubiese pasado con el muñeco de nieve. Se encontró preguntando si realmente era una buena idea que supiera eso.

―Déjalo pasar al recibidor, la princesa estará ahí en un momento.

El guardia asintió y se marchó enseguida, después de despedirse con un golpe de talones.

Kai se limpió la frente con un pañuelo y se acercó hacía la princesa, Gerda lo miró con preocupación.

―Princesa Anna, sé que es importante todo esto pero. El joven Bjorgman solicita hablar con usted. Él en verdad ha estado preocupado y... tiene algunos asuntos importantes por tratar.

Anna se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza varias veces parpadeando rápido.

―¿Kristoff...?-miró hacia abajo, digería la información como si estuviera leyendo algún pergamino con letras muy pequeñas.

―¡Kristoff!- lo dijo como si hubiese resuelto algún acertijo.

―Claro, bien ...ya vuelvo –suspiró hondo, y se abrió paso entre Kai y Gerda.

Acomodaba su cabello, era un desastre, igual estaba segura que grandes ojeras y labios resecos estaban presentes, "¿Qué importa?". Había llegado a donde su novio "¿Alguien habrá dicho algo?." Se acercó, pasó de nueva cuenta sus manos por los costados de su cabeza intentando arreglar sus cabellos rojizos.

―Ho...hola Kris..toff. Murmuró exhalando pesado.

El joven volvió el cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Anna, sus ojos se iluminaron y el peso que venía cargando desapareció al instante.

―¡Anna! - Corrió hacía ella y la abrazó con fuerza, como si no la hubiera visto en semanas.

―Anna... -

Repitió separándose levemente para acariciar su mejilla y depositar varios besos en su cabeza y uno en su mejilla.

―Estaba como un loco pensando en ti, ayer no me dejaron verte y luego Elsa, y la búsqueda, apenas dormí un momento porque tenía que cuidar de... oh, cielo santo, mira ¿cómo estás?, Anna no puedes descuidar de tu salud así.

La princesa hizo una risilla desanimada dejando que el chico la saludara, desvió la mirada al suelo, no tenía ánimos de recibir regaños, no con todas las tonterías que temía en su corazón.

―No. ¿No te dejaron pasar?-frunció el ceño confundida "Aunque, creo que así lo ordené ayer" los ecos del regaño continuaban sin mucha importancia

―Lo sė Kristoff sólo que..-suspiró resignada

―¿Has comido algo siquiera?.

―Además de que... ¡Rayos!- Kristoff apenas había recordado un detalle gigante, y aún más preocupante.

El rubio se tensó sin saber cómo empezar a describir lo que vivió antes que el muñeco de nieve dejara de tener vida.

―¡Olaf! Anna, Olaf está... yo... no lo sé- Intentó explicar con demasiada rapidez.

―Anna él sólo... solo es nieve ahora. Lo he llevado a un lugar seguro en donde no pueda derretirse, pero él ha dicho. Que sintió algo y…

El relato era interrumpido por las lágrimas derramadas sin permiso que corrían apresuradas por las mejillas ahora un poco más pálidas de la princesa. Sus ojos seguían atentos al relato del chico, Anna no iba a interrumpirle. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse al escuchar lo que había pasado con Olaf, viniendo a su mente como una punzada de dolor inevitable al costado de su pecho: la imagen de ella lanzándose a lo que sería el brazo del muñeco grandulón desmoronándose como cualquier montículo de nieve.

"Él sintió algo" esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente

―¿Qué?..-sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Cómo...cómo es que sintió 'algo'? – Demandó explicación del detalle jalando las mangas del rubio, era una sonrisa triste, aunque lucía un poco mas entusiasta ya que, podría ser una pista para encontrar a su hermana.

―¡Dime!…-

―Dime. ¡Kristoff! ¿Qué sintió Olaf?..-Apretó los brazos que la sostenían rogaba por obtener la información. Sus ojos vidreaban mirando fijo al joven que intentaba ordenar su pensamiento ante la demanda de Anna

―¡Qué dijo Olaf!-

()()()()()()

Andersen se dirigía a la cocina aún algo consternada, este tipo de cosas solo sucedían en series o pełículas.

"Eso fue algo _creepy_ definitivamente". Miró de reojo a la rubia que comenzaba a seguirla vacilante y tal vez apenada.

―Dime. Ahmm…Elsa..-se corrigió rápido.

―¡Su majestad!, ¿apetece de chocolate o un té?, ¿O acaso aún no existían y tomaban agua?.- Divagó apenada dándose una palmada en el rostro.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y negó.

―Sólo Elsa. Puedes llamarme Elsa, aquí no tengo nada de títulos.

Sonrió de medio lado y la miró más del debido tiempo. Era increíble que fuera igual que su hermana. Elsa salió de su ensoñación y volvió la cabeza levemente hacía un lado, con vergüenza.

―Y sí, existía todo eso Anna, no vivo en la edad media.

―¡Oh!...ya ok, ok. Bueno es que, verás, yo nunca fui buena en historia, perdona.

―Aunque... prefiero el chocolate. El cocinero real solía prepararnos a mi hermana y a mí varios aperitivos por las noches; por su culpa Anna todavía tiene energía después de que todos se han ido a dormir en el castillo. Perdona. Supongo que estoy hablando de más. No suelo hacerlo, es decir... estoy un poco nerviosa "Y cansada". Perdón por lo que, les hice pasar.

―Sigue siendo algo difícil de creer.- Contestó con una risilla nerviosa desviando la mirada, ahora buscaba las cajillas para preparar más chocolate, estaba segura que Olaf también querría acompañarles.

Lily las seguía moviendo la cola restregándose entre las pantorrillas de la rubia y dando empujoncitos por detrás a la pecosa quien reía pasando su pie por el lomo de su mascota a manera de caricia mientras batía la mezcla

―Tranquila bonita, si acaso podré darte agua con leche.- Volvió a la reina.

―Su majestad, no sé si lo prefiera con leche, o crema, o tal vez algo de _syrup_ ¿con azúcar o sustituto?, espera esas cosas, algunas no son de allá.

Se encogió de hombros ante la torpeza de preguntar cosas que no coinciden con la línea de tiempo a la cual parece que pertenecía la Reina de Arendelle.

Elsa parpadeó. No estaba segura si Anna estaba tomándole el pelo al seguir llamándola por su título. Era claro que no le creía.

―Sólo el chocolate está bien.- Dijo, acercándose a Anna por detrás para luego taparle el paso y verla de frente .

―¿Anna? Tú... ¿tú no me crees, no vas a creerme, no es así? -sonrió con tristeza.

―No es que, Els… Se vio interrumpida por la reina.

―Tal vez... no seas mi hermana, pero puedo notar en tus gestos que estás nerviosa e incómoda. -Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

―Sigues creyendo que me he golpeado la cabeza, pero aún no sabes por qué... - Alzó una mano, enseñando la palma para recrear un pequeño remolino encima de ella.

―Dime ¿Por qué puedo hacer esto?.- La tensión aumentó en la cercanía que ambas tenían.

―¡Woah! ¿Qué más puedes hacer?.- Dio unos brinquitos olvidando por completo los argumentos que no terminaron de armarse ni manifestarse.

La rubia sonrió en toda su extensión al ver la emoción de Anna, casi se sintió de nuevo en casa. Las ansias de abrazar a la chica se expandió como una nube sofocante que apaciguó con un pequeño meneo de cabeza. "Concéntrate, ella no es Anna, no mi Anna".

―Puedo hacer muchas cosas, estructuras arquitectónicas, esculturas, congelar un lago, o un fiordo- Murmuró apenas.-

―Incluso puedo hacer mi propia ropa, con la ayuda de algunas telas, claro, porque el hielo se fusiona con las fibras. Básicamente puedo controlar o crear el hielo y la nieve.- Se relamió los labios, Anna seguía intercalando la mirada entre su mano y su rostro.

―Elsa, es. Es ¡hermoso!- Sus ojos brillaban y sus brinquitos estremecían todo su cuerpo, incluso lily ladraba dando vueltas de emoción alrededor de ella.

― ¿No puedes hacer que llueva? Pero ¿Vestidos?, eso no lo ví venir. Confesó algo incrédula.

―Si, vestidos completos. Pero no puedo controlar a la naturaleza. No en su estado más catatónico. No puedo romper ciclos.- Anna asentía como si tuviera notas mentales.

―Es... complicado, creo.- Observó su mano, el remolino cambió de forma y una chica con un muñeco de nieve aparecieron en forma de mini esculturas.

―Y ella es Anna... con Olaf. -Su hermana, con un vestido que le había regalado unos meses antes, tenía tomado de la mano un Olaf sonriente.

―Deben estar preocupados por mí...

―Lo siento. Estoy segura que si pudiste llegar aquí, hay manera de regresar también.- Suspiró hondo cabizbaja "No está mintiendo" se convenció por fin.

La reina dio unos pasos atrás algo cabizbaja dándole espacio de continuar con la preparación del chocolate. Ahí mismo Anna encendió la luz del pasillo que conducía a la alacena algo alejada de la estufa para tomar un par de cucharas y azúcar, abrió el refrigerador para sacar una caja de leche que abrió para verter un poco en el recipiente, todo era normal y nada mágico. Por otro lado, Elsa fijó su vista al techo, entreabriendo la boca en la acción. Recordó enseguida las luces que había visto al llegar; la hilera que seguía más allá de su visión. Una luz larga y blanca también iluminaba la cocina de Anna. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

―¿Cómo... cómo has hecho eso? -apuntó al techo. También miró cómo la chica devolvía con naturalidad la caja de leche abriendo el refrigerador, señaló a la hornilla en donde una flama había aparecido. Elsa abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca.-

―¿También tienes poderes?.- Murmuró dudosa.

―Ojalá fueran poderes.- Le sonrió conmovida.

― Electricidad. Asintió atenta la reina esperando la catedra de aprendizaje.

―Bueno, las cosas aquí funcionan así. Es como una red de cables que, están adentro de la pared. Ya veo, ¿antes solo tenían velas y candelabros no?- Le miró con ternura bajando la flama en la hornilla partiendo la tableta de chocolate que ahora se disolvía lentamente ante la insistencia del cucharón que meneaba con cuidado en el recipiente.

―Oh... - Elsa dio un paseo por la cocina, observando con detenimiento la luz y sus matices.-

―Entiendo...-dijo.

―Es decir, no del todo, pero entiendo. La electricidad no ha sido tan desarrollada en. En casa. Es impresionante.- Sonrió con ensoñación-.

―Impresionante... ¿Hay todo un sistema? ¿Está en toda la casa? -Elsa volvió la cabeza hacía Anna y le regaló su mejor sonrisa-. Anna estaría maravillada, le encanta todo este asunto de las luces.

Asintió solo mirando de reojo devolviendo la sonrisa, una ligera risita provocada por la admiración que mostraba Elsa ante las luces.

―Está por toda la casa, por las calles, la colonia y el mundo .-suspiró hondo volviendo a atender el chocolate.

―Elsa, por cierto. ¿Te gusta espumoso?- Señaló el chocolate.

―¿Uh? Sí, por supuesto, gracias.-La cachorra olisqueó sus pies y ladró amigablemente. Elsa se inclinó para acariciarle.

―Espumoso será. Exclamó la pecosa con aire triunfante.

―¿Lily, no es así? Eres una buena chica, una que me ha dado un susto de muerte, ¿qué hacías lejos de Anna?.- El animalito aceptaba las caricias de la rubia.

La reina no paraba de seguir asombrándose con las novedades en ese lugar, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la pelirroja, observó con cautela esa moda. Ahora la Andersen no tenía puesto maquillaje ni ese vestido de novia raro y ensangrentado, se había cambiado de ropa y lucía... diferente, un bien diferente. Un tipo de blusón sin mangas puesto, dejaba sus hombros pecosos descubiertos por el frente esa prenda era corta, tanto que notaba su ombligo, se había hecho una cola de caballo como peinado, su fino y suave perfil se hacía notar aún más, algunos cabellos rebeldes se colaban por los costados de las patillas pelirrojas, su figura no pasaba desapercibida a pesar de que llevaba unos pantalones muy holgados.

―Luces bien -Le dijo, cuando ninguna había dicho nada. Anna servía ambas tazas, lo cual dejó de hacer ante tal cumplido.

―¡Oh!…ahmm, ¡gracias!, considerando que lo dice alguien como tú, una reina, digo, creo que es algo bueno. Gracias- Se expresó con su característica risilla nerviosa, era inevitable sonreirle, de nuevo esas ganas de abrazarla.

"Bueno, es normal. Ella dijo que éramos hermanas, creo que es normal ¿no?"

―Es una moda extraña, pero te ves bien –Elsa volvió a sonreirle por décima vez en la noche. ―Debo verme un poco ridícula.- Argumentó señalando su vestimenta.

Elsa dejó a Lily para ponerse de pie. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se mordisqueó la parte interior de la mejilla. Anna se disponía a compartir una taza en la barra al lado de la reina.

―Yo... – Realizó una pausa al recibir la taza de chocolate espumoso en el cual enfocó su mirada unos segundos antes de volver sus ojos con los de la pelirroja.

―Anna Andersen. Yo prometo devolverte todo esto que haces por mí. No acostumbro a deberle nada a la gente y, definitivamente ésta noche ha sido de locos. Has hecho suficiente por una una desconocida.- Para explicarse, primero dejó el chocolate sobre la barra. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y suspiró con alivio cuando encontró lo que la salvaría.

Sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero que siempre llevaba encima y dejó caer su contenido en la barra de la cocina. Al menos diez piezas de oro brillaron con la luz; y un anillo, el anillo real que jamás usaba pero que mantenía con ella porque era un intenso recordatorio de su padre.

― Oye, Elsa. No es necesario que…

―Sin embargo, Anna. Aún te necesito.


	5. Un Abrazo

Buen día, como había mencionado, la verdad no me dedico enteramente a esto, sin embargo el proyecto que venimos desarrollando truncadamente desde el 2015 sé que será entretenido para algunos de la comunidad que aún ronda por ahí en los rincones de la red. Agradezco el tiempo que dedican en cada comentario y claro, apoyo, sin que fuera molestia pediría que me ayuden a divulgar y compartir si les agrada la historia. Me es muy valiosa la opinión respecto al contenido de los fics (denle un vistazo por ahí a las otras historias) y a ésta trama en particular, junto a sus personajes me servirán de mucho en un futuro donde ya me encuentre culminando ésta aventura por el espacio y tiempo de manera individual ya que, mi _partner in crime_ se encuentra demás _bussy_ con sus propios proyectos e historias, de nueva cuenta muchísimas gracias :D

Capítulo 5

UN ABRAZO

― Puedes quedarte con las monedas si... -de pronto se sintió nerviosa se sobó el puente de la nariz y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos.

― Si me dejas quedarme aquí esta noche. "O hasta que vuelva…"

― ¿Qué monedas? –

Ambas miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, Olaf venía caminando por el pasillo mientras aún se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

― ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Acaso son reales? -El chico se acercó a pasos agigantados hacía ellas y las tomó para examinar.

― ¡No puede ser! ¡Tienen tu silueta! Son tan hermosas que creo que voy a llorar... -Elsa curvó los labios con gracia.

― Les daría más, pero no suelo cargar con tanto oro dentro del castillo. Corrí con suerte de llevarlas encima.- Aclaró con algo de preocupación a ambos chicos.

― ¿Qué? -el rostro de Olaf cambió a uno de confusión.

― Anna, ¿Acaso ibas a cobrarle?, sólo mírala -en un instante Olaf la había jalado hacia él y su cabeza descansó en el hombro de Elsa.

― ¿Acaso no es adorable?.- Elsa se sonrojó, era como si la intentara vender como una mascota.

― ¡Olaf!..-suspiró hondo la pecosa.

― ¡Oo...oye!, no fui yo, ella saco las monedas y...-miró a Elsa apenada "¡Es cierto no negué el pago!", pensó. Quería darse un tope en la frente a sí misma, pero tenía las manos ocupadas ahora batiendo el chocolate.

― ¡Claro que no iba a cobrarle nada!...y no después de lo que Lily le hizo..-

Desvió la vista de las evidentes prendas con barro y marcas manchadas de las patas de la perrita, la cual dio un ladrido estando sentada al lado del chico al escuchar su nombre.

― Si, si, ahí estás, ya sabemos.- Anna devolvió su mirada al donde la mascota, sonriéndole.

Olaf sonrió ampliamente y tomó a Elsa de una mano, Elsa pensó que, después de todo, el podría ser casi idéntico al muñeco de nieve.

― Ella es así -murmuró para ella el muchacho, como si justificara un mal comportamiento.

― Pero le agradas -le guiñó un ojo, refiriéndose a Anna. La reina entreabrió un par de veces los labios como si fuera a refutar algo.

― Así que... No hay cobros Elsa, no te preocupes -dijo ahora alzando la voz para que Anna escuchara.

― Aunque tus monedas se ven hermosas para mi colección de países y... ¡oh, santo cielo!, ¿cuánto valdría una hoy en día?

Elsa tomó una y se la extendió.

― Quédate con una al menos, no me sentiré bien si no lo aceptas. -dijo sincera.

― No, no, no, me niego, aunque... -le hechó una miradita a su _rommie_.

― Si tu problema va a tardar en resolverse, cosa que espero no sea así, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros los días suficientes? Las monedas pueden servir en caso de emergencia y... -el chico chilló de alegría cuando su vista viajó a la joya junto a las monedas, era un fanático de las reliquias.

― Eso es acaso un …¿Un anillo real?. ¡Un anillo real de hace siglos, Anna! Elsa puede comprar esta casa si quiere.

Elsa tomó el anillo y lo observó.

― ¿Es así? Yo... quisiera tenerlo por ahora, era de mi padre... de hecho tiene tantas generaciones encima que he perdido la cuenta.

― No se diga más -palmeó Olaf.

― Te quedas en el cuarto de Anna mientras limpiamos otro espacio en la casa.

― O puedo usar algún mueble –apuntó mirando con alarma a Olaf.

― Olaf... tranquilo _dude_... sabes perfectamente que si se queda una moneda en la casa cargaras con ello en tu conciencia...-

"Aunque, yo también querría una, están muy bonitas. ¿No era acaso yo su hermana?, o será que las princesas no salían en las monedas?"

Olaf seguía asombrado analizando no solo las monedas, sino también del ropaje que portaba la reina, a pesar del aspecto maltratado que lucía ahora, eso definitivamente lucía genuino. Andersen se perdió algo de esa conversación en lo que llenaba las tazas de chocolate caliente y bien espumoso.

― Elsa de Arendelle ..-dijo en un tono exagerado sin ser despectivo, sino juguetón.

― Tendrás que juzgar el chocolate de Anna Andersen y, quiero una opinión sincera.- Aclaró mientras depositaba la taza envuelta en una servilleta afelpada sobre las manos de la reina.

― Está algo caliente así que tengan cuidado- le dedico media sonrisa, ya se preocuparían después por lo demás. El muchacho cedió un asiento en la barra cercana a la cocina antes de tomar su chocolate.

Elsa tomó la taza que le ofrecía la chica y se la llevó a los labios. El sabor dulce del chocolate se expandió por su lengua y la calidez viajó por su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fascinación. Era delicioso. Era realmente impresionante que esta Anna supiera hacer algo de beber, su hermana casi había hecho explotar la cocina real cuando intentó hacer una torta de chocolate para su cumpleaños, desde eso los cocineros siempre se cubrían casi como si fueran a ir a la guerra, cada vez que la pelirroja iba a las cocinas.

― Es. Es realmente delicioso.- Suspiró con felicidad.

― ¡Qué bueno, me alegra que te guste!- se alzó con las puntas de sus pies "¡Dijo que era delicioso!" Significaba aprobación de una persona que era de la realeza

Olaf las miró a ambas y luego sonrió.

― De verdad está muy bueno.- Insistió.

La rubia probó de nuevo un sorbo, suspirando hondo con una amplia sonrisa, ahora emanó un ligero vapor que salió de su boca apenas habló.

― Y eso... Eso pasa a veces.- Dio una risita ligeramente al notar el asombro y curiosidad de ambos chicos.

― ¡Woah! ¿Qué...que fue eso?.- Se acercó Olaf invadiendo un poco su espacio personal casi tumbando la bolsa de malvaviscos.

El vapor que volvió a exhalar provocó de nuevo un asombro puro e infantil por parte de sus acompañantes ahora espectadores.

― Me van a hacer sonrojar.- Advirtió la rubia.

― Creo que todos en el palacio están tan acostumbrados que parece he olvidado que lo hago cada que tomo cosas calientes.- Confesó.

― Bien, Elsa, déjame interrumpir un poco, ¿quisieras tomar un baño relajante mientras Anna y yo te preparamos un espacio para dormir?

― Eso sería perfecto. - Se miró así misma encogiendo los hombros.

― He tenido mejores días con la ropa.- Dijo la reina. Olaf negó y mostró los dientes, totalmente emocionado.

― No hay problema, te daré una de mis sudaderas. Anna te puede brindar lo demás por ahora. Voy a prepararte la tina -le guiñó a Anna y se fue de ahí.

― Gracias Olaf.- Rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo ante las atenciones exageradas que daba "¡Ya te ví !". Entrecerró los ojos, mientras veía como el chico iba por los pasillos con entusiasmo para preparar la tina.

― De verdad que luces tal cual una reina..-dijo casi en un murmuro al presenciar un silencio algo incómodo.

― Espera...¿qué dije?- se dio un tope. "Vaya manera de romper el hielo", se encogió de hombros.

Elsa vio todas las acciones de Anna, aún sujetando la taza entre sus dedos mientras se acomodaba sobre la silla.

― Ahmmm… aún no mencionas cómo puedes hacer todo eso.- La miró con curiosidad señalando el vapor que emanaba en cada suspiro después de un sorbo.

― Nací con esto, Anna. Ni siquiera yo lo sé, se ha vuelto algo natural, como respirar, realmente no tengo idea.- Quiso cambiar de tema a uno en el que pudiera dar más respuestas.

― Gracias por las atenciones, Olaf luce emocionado.- Señaló con alegría, desviando el tema.

― No te preocupes, de verdad. ¿Gustas?.- Andersen ofreció malvaviscos al haber depositado algunos en su propia taza.

Vio cómo los bombones fueron servidos y la incesante vocecilla curiosa de su cabeza le pedía a gritos saber más sobre la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces? -preguntó, sintiendo que la lengua se atoraba en su garganta, ¿ Elsa desde cuándo Anna la ponía de los nervios?. No esos, como cuando hacía travesuras, eran más bien unos que hacían que su estómago hormigueara y que solo habían estado cuando... "cuando la miras dormir", la voz dijo. "Cuando te abraza, y están solas". "¡Basta!". Se mordió el labio aclarando su garganta al notar que no hizo un buen planteamiento de la pregunta.

― Es decir, ¿qué eres... aquí?. Algún trabajo... ¿Cargo político? -jugueteó con el borde de la taza, bajando la mirada para no ser demasiado invasiva.

"Esta no es Anna", se repitió por doceava vez. "No hay hilos de sangre", gritó otra, una que hizo que su pecho martilleara incesantemente.

Por su parte la pelirroja había quedado recargando su rostro en su propia palma mientras observaba con casi nulo disimulo a la reina, le era difícil no mirar su cabello platinado "Obvio es natural. Antes no existían los tintes para cabello ...¿o sí?"

― Ahmm...¿qué? perdona, estaba algo distraída, ¿cargo político?, ¿yo?-se burló un poco sin ser estruendosa.

― No estoy metida en cosas así, en realidad acabo de terminar la universidad-suspiro hondo.

― Estudié veterinaria y por ahora soy asistente de uno de los mejores centros veterinarios en la ciudad, creo que es un buen comienzo, ya que algunos de mis compañeros ni siquiera han terminado su servicio social – Reía al cucharear el malvavisco con chocolate.

Elsa dejó descansar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras veía que Anna removía el malvavisco. Su mano viajó a su mentón con curiosidad.

― ¿Tienes permitido estudiar? ¿las mujeres pueden hacerlo? - preguntó interesada y con un dejo de felicidad. Anna algo extrañada asintió aún con la boca llena.

― He intentado hacer recapacitar a los ancianos del consejo acerca del derecho de las mujeres fuera de la nobleza con respecto a la educación y propiedad, pero no ha surtido mucho efecto. Pero... -sonrió con una renovada esperanza-. Lo que me dices es grandioso. Hay una oportunidad de cambio. -parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos-.

― ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Antes no teníamos tantos derechos como ahora, ten por seguro que esas luchas interminables serán muy útiles al final.-

― Dios... Lo siento, debo dejar de hablar de todas estas cosas de nuestro gobierno. A Anna siempre le aburre y termina durmiéndose, no es que crea que no te interese igual que a ella, es solo que... No puedo evitar estar pensando en ella mientras tengo a medio metro de distancia.

― No digas eso, está bien, yo, realmente nunca fui buena en historia.- Arqueó las cejas escuchando atenta, asintiendo con una cálida sonrisa.- No te preocupes, no dudo que nos parezcamos mucho, al menos no te confundirás con el nombre ya que, también soy Anna..-alzo los hombros risueña.

Olaf asomó la cabeza en la cocina.

― ¡Su baño está listo, majestad! -Entonó con entusiasmo-. Puede seguirme ya mismo. -Elsa asintió al chico y se levantó de la silla.

― Justo al final del pasillo. ¡Anna! Dale tu mejor ropa.

Elsa rió tras su mano izquierda.

― Eso no es necesario, en serio.- Insistió la reina.

Anna se levantó alarmada, ya que debió de preverlo y no estar buscando con prisas entre su ropero y sus cajoneras.

― Indícale bien las cosas del bañoo.- Advirtió insistente. Ya estaba en el armario buscando estas batas largas que dejo de usar pero que, eran lindas y muy cómodas.

Dobló un par de cambios nocturnos y de paso optó por cambiar las sabanas que estaban con algo de lodo y césped "Lily...", ya no había rastros de ser el cuarto de alguien enfermo en hospital, dejo los cambios sobre la cama. Notó la presencia de su compañero antes de aplaudirse a sí misma por el tiempo record en limpieza.

Olaf se asomó a su puerta; se removía las manos.

― Hay un problema -dijo-. Y Elsa me va a matar cuando salga... si es que sale, no quería que supieras- Murmuró. Anna se acercó con cautela para escuchar.

― Es el corsé... ¿Sabías que tiene uno? Me ha pedido algo filoso para que pudiera romperlo -el chico se sobó la nuca.

― Ustedes son chicas, deben entenderse mejor-. Le extendió una tijera a Anna-. Así que... buenas noches y ¡adiós!.

Olaf salió del cuarto antes de que Anna pudiera evadir su tarea.

Andersen habiendo escuchado las instrucciones del muchacho, miró algo enojada la figura del chico corriendo por el pasillo al segundo piso, no hubo tiempo de responder o negarse, frunció el ceño mirando las tijeras que dejo en la mano.

― Esto te costará un par de desayunos.- Advirtió con voz alta, mas en realidad estaba nerviosa, Elsa seguía siendo una extraña. Llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba el baño y tocó la puerta.

― ¿Se puede?..ahmm ya me contó Olaf lo que pasa, puedo ayudarte si gustas.-se dio un tope con el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¡Pequeño diablillo!". Elsa respiró profundo dos veces y miró hacia el piso, la falda de su vestido estaba fuera, así como su chaqueta y la blusa.

― Yo... sólo le he pedido algo filoso, puedo con esto -casi chilló, mirándose ahora en el espejo, se había soltado el moño para dejar su habitual trenza, ahora más revuelta que nunca. "Si no fuera tan ajustado", se removió con incomodidad-. Saldrá con facilidad si lo corto... ¿traes algo contigo? Una navaja o tijera, tal vez.

"Idiota" se dijo, tenía un poco de barro en el cuello, era una pésima primera impresión. "Y quieres impresionar a Anna?", caminó hacia donde había dejado la falda, "eres una idiota". Con Anna apenas separándola por esa puerta, se sintió terriblemente expuesta.

― Oh…pues, traje unas tijeras pero, puedo ayudarte no hay problema.-Se separó del marco de la puerta y puso su oreja en ella aclarando todo de forma pausada, se le habían acabado las palabras y solo espero por respuesta. "Igual si son como los de _Elizabeth Swan_ en Piratas del caribe debe doler." Pensó aterrada ante la idea "Que exigente protocolo de modas.."

Las manos de Elsa le picaban, le sucedía cuando estaba nerviosa. Anna nunca la había visto en ese estado. "Ella no es Anna", se recordó. "Ella no es Anna y cuando regreses a Arendelle nadie va a recordarlo, quizá nunca la vuelvas a ver y esto será un intenso recordatorio de que estuviste tan cerca de... ". El aire se le fue de los pulmones. No quiso terminar la frase. Sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, unos cuantos desajustes con las correas y listo. Sería historia aparte, apenas una marquita en su memoria.

Se puso la primera capa de la falda y la blusa, sin abotonar, aunque tendría que sacársela para que Anna hiciera su trabajo. Suspiró, ocultando un chillido vergonzoso cuando le quitó el seguro a la puerta. Caminó hacia el lavamanos y se mordió los labios.

― La puerta está abierta -dijo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de menguar a su acelerado corazón.

"Qué pasa contigo?". La única que la ayudaba desde pequeña era Gerda, eso era todo, la intensa tarea de lidiar con alguien más en un asunto íntimo. La puerta se abrió. Aún estaba muy ligada a las reglas, sobre todo cuando tenía que poner ropa real y no algo parte de sus poderes.

― No pude quitarle el nudo que le han hecho -explicó a la nada, conservando el tono natural de su voz-. Está ajustado.

Anna entró observando cómo estaba recargada de espaldas la rubia, en realidad su pulso incrementó considerablemente al notar aquella escultural figura reflejada en el espejo del lavamanos, igual eran desconocidas pero no dejaba de ser una mujer 'muy atractiva'.

― Está bien, entonces...¿no tendré que cortarlo?- dijo un poco nerviosa.- Creo que tienes que quitarte la blusa para poderte ayudar.-Avanzó estando solo unos pasos atrás sin mirar de nuevo al espejo ya que notó algo incómoda a Elsa, dirigía su mirada por debajo del hombro esperando su consentimiento.

La reina miró al techo y murmuró algunas cosas sin sentido. "Mañana nadie se va a acordar. Esto iba a pasar, quizá debiste ahorrarlo", se dijo con una mueca. Sus dedos apretaron la fina tela de la blusa y la deslizó por sus hombros con movimientos desordenados y torpes, casi como si se peleara con ella. Sus mejillas brillaron de un rojo profundo cuando al fin estuvo fuera y cayó al suelo. Sus brazos viajaron instintivamente a sus caderas como método de protección.

― Sólo tienes que lograr quitar el nudo que se ha formado, yo haré lo demás. O puedes usar la tijera, da igual. -Tragó saliva. Su corazón golpeteaba tanto en su pecho que casi creyó que Anna podía escucharla. En el pequeño espejo que estaba frente a ella pudo ver su reflejo y un poco de los mechones rojizos del cabello de Anna. Bajó la vista completamente avergonzada ante la imagen.

La escena suscitada era incómoda, el ambiente algo pesado, su corazón acelerado al notar lo roja que estaba Elsa."Está apenada. Dios, de verdad antes cómo era esto posible". Recordaba como sin problemas ni penas sus amigas, entre ellas Mérida se llegaban a 'ayudar' en vestidores o probadores cuando algún cierre o vestido se atoraba.

― Ok ...cuídame esto.-dijo lo mas calmada posible dejando las tijeras en el borde del lavamanos, la había rodeado en una especie de abrazo apenas teniendo un pequeño roce donde la chica apoyo su mano en un costado del torso de la rubia, era inevitable no admirar el cuerpo expuesto de la reina. "Sus cabellos estorban". Titubeó un poco, pero pudo lidiar con tomar su cabello revuelto que obstruía la visibilidad del nudo pasándoselo encima del hombro "Es muy suave", una vez realizado esto, enfocó su atención a desatar el nudo, y vaya que sí estaba algo atorado, no quería romperlo.

― Esto cuestión de paciencia. No quiero romper algo tan lindo, incluso este listón es lindo, nada comparado con lo que venden en tiendas de telas actualmente.- Añadió con entusiasmo para hacer algo de conversación ante la eminente tensión.

Elsa esperó a qué Anna hiciera el trabajo. Intentó pensar en otras cosas, como todas las reuniones que tendría cuando regresara o los pendientes que había dejado sobre su escritorio, también... la idea le golpeó tan fuertemente que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se maldijo una decena de veces antes de soltar un bufido. Había dejado todo abierto, si Anna entraba y revisaba en los cajones, fácilmente podría encontrar todas las cartas de las Islas del Sur. Y eso no iba a estar nada bien, Anna estaba totalmente en contra de tener más contacto con ese reino, ahora la chica tenía justa razón. Si regresaba, iba a tener mucho trabajo por delante, incluyendo el de contentar a su hermana si es que había encontrado ese pequeño secreto.

Si regresaba.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y al fin fue consciente de la situación en la que estaba metida. Había llegado por culpa de un medallón, uno que no tenía con ella ahora. ¿Cómo iba a regresar entonces?. ¿Era como un viaje con días de plazo?. ¿Qué si no era así?, ¿qué estaba pasando realmente?. Qué motivos tendría el rey de las Islas de Sur para desaparecerla, simplemente borrarla y...

Otro balde de agua fría.

Querían a Arendelle. Arendelle, su hermana y todos los habitantes corrían peligro. Y ella estaba ahí, ¡sin poder hacer nada!

― Anna... -su voz había sonado tan débil que creyó que la chica no la escucharía.

― Pienso que alguien me quiere aquí, esto no ha sido un accidente. Me quieren fuera del juego. Andersen estaba concentrada en aquel nudo que lo mas seguro había empeorado por la caída, suspiró hondo y continuó.

Hizo un sonido la cinta al deslizarse en señal de haber sido lo que terminaría con el nudo, la pelirroja exhaló haciendo una risilla, lo había logrado sin tener que cortarlo.

― List...o- Se vio interrumpida por su nombre, sacudió la cabeza sin comprender del todo lo que decía la rubia. Habiendo bajado mas de seis cruces de la cintilla, tragó saliva desviando su mirar al reflejo en esos ojos azul zafiro que ahora, le estaban mirando fijo.

― ¿Cómo dices?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Quiénes te quieren fuera del juego?.-dijo preocupada al notar la alteración de la reina, apretó los labios habiendo dejado ambas manos pausadas

― Antes de aparecer en este lugar, recibí un... -dudó-. Un obsequio de las Islas del Sur, era un medallón, uno que no tengo ahora conmigo. -sintió el roce de los dedos de Anna y contuvo el estremecimiento, concentrándose en su historia -. Anna, creo que esto estaba planeado, lo que significa que han logrado su objetivo. ¡No puedo creer que haya caído! Y he dejado a Anna a cargo... yo... -miró al espejo-. Debo regresar a mi hogar. Y éste no es, definitivamente, el lugar para hablar- suspiró.

Sabía que nada tendría sentido para la pelirroja, pero no podía evitar disparar todas sus ideas. Sobre todo cuando cargaba tanta angustia.

― Quizá mañana vea todo con más claridad... quizás.

― Comprendo.- Respondió conflictuada.

― Espero que, por ahora pueda relajarte el baño, aunque sea un poco. No ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿o sí?.-Suspiró hondo reflexionando la información del relato. "¿Un medallón? ¿Los reinos del Sur que...querían gobernar Arendelle?.

― ¡Oh por dios! ¿están en guerra?-se acercó a ella buscando respuesta , había dejado su espalda para mirarla de costado

― Gue- ¿guerra? No, dios, no. Arendelle no ha tenido una en más de dos siglos.

Elsa sintió una tensión considerablemente menor con el corsé desajustado. Quizá era la preocupación, o la naturalidad con la que Anna manejaba todo, pero por el momento la timidez calmó. Sin embargo, aún seguían muy juntas.

― Menos mal, pues si alguien pudo mandarte para acá, no dudo que haya boleto de regreso ¡te lo aseguro!.- Se estaba creyendo ella misma lo que decía, mas la parte lógica de la chica salía a relucir "Pero...viajes...y ¡en el tiempo! ..."

― Creo que es todo... - murmuró al espejo. - Gracias... Anna. Puedo con lo demás.

Bajó la vista al piso. No sabía qué sentir, tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos rondando su cabeza.

― Claro…

Hizo una risilla nerviosa llevando sus manos al frente, luego se sobo el antebrazo para preguntar una última cosa.

― ¿Te explicó los mecanismos Olaf ...verdad?- la miró de reojo dando pasos atrás llevándose las tijeras.

Elsa miró la tina y asintió despacio, sin voltearse. Quería creer lo que decía Anna. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a regresar? ¿En verdad había alguna forma sin el medallón?

()()()()()()

A Kristoff le tomó unos segundos ordenar sus pensamientos para responderle lo menos confuso a la princesa.

― Llegué ayer del viaje, sólo... estaba con él descansado frente al fuego en la cabaña. Con Sven. Platicamos un momento, y luego Olaf sólo dijo que... algo estaba mal, se sentía extraño, como cuando Elsa estaba muy triste por ti. El se tocó el pecho y luego solo... se esfumó. Es un muñeco de nieve, sin vida, Anna. He tenido que llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que no se descongele. Lo siento... -agachó la cabeza-. Siento no poder haber hecho nada.

La pelirroja sostenía con fuerza ambos brazos de Kristoff asintiendo, mirando fijo al muchacho, era toda su atención enfocada a él, a lo que decía, vidriaron sus ojos ante el relato y sus disculpas, a lo que rápido negó con la cabeza tomándolo por el mentón con ambas manos.

― Kristoff. Está bien...-suspiró en lamento.

― Gracias, por cuidar de él, en cambio yo. Yo dañé un brazo de Malvavisco, se desmoronó y…-bajo la mirada triste, y a pesar de quebrarse la voz, recobró fuerzas para continuar con su parte del relato.

― En ese momento supe que Elsa no estaba aquí.-dijo encorvándose un poco apoyando su frente en el pecho del rubio. -¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué a ...nosotras?-dijo en un hilo de voz, su quijada temblaba de nuevo, sus manos apretaron las ropas de su novio con impotencia "¿Elsa no pudo haber muerto verdad?" Retumbaba en su cabeza sin remedio, ya que, todo parecía indicar que ya no habitaba ese mundo.

― Ella está bien-. Kristoff dijo-. Elsa es fuerte. Sólo... Hay que esperar, Anna. Ella jamás te dejaría, y no le gustaría que estuvieras tan preocupada.

Kristoff la abrazó, todavía intentando creer sus propias palabras. Sea lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, no era nada bueno y era cuestión de tiempo para que Anna empezara a mover cielo, mar y tierra por Elsa. Asintió liberando unos pequeños sollozos se acurruco en el abrazo que ofreció el rubio.

― Eso espero Kristoff… pero ¿sabes algo? – hizo una pausa que le hizo cambiar el tono de voz.- Elsa aún mantenía contacto con las islas del sur, y ..-suspiro hondo. El repartidor de hielo tomó una postura diferente al abrazo, escuchar de nuevo las Islas del Sur no parecía buen presagio.

― Al parecer eso que encontré fue lo ultimo que estaba haciendo ella. Kai dijo que ahí estuvo Elsa, es decir, no salió del castillo al parecer...-levantó su mirada con determinación, esa mirada fulminante Kristoff ya la había relacionado con su gran fuerza de voluntad.

― Y… ¿después?.- dudó el muchacho.

― Necesito. Llévame con el abuelo Pabbie..-su mirada era fuerte y determinada, era una orden no una sugerencia.

― Te llevaré, pero creo que necesitas estar tranquila... -Kristoff tragó saliva ante la mirada asesina de Anna-. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero no podemos arrojar hipótesis apresuradas sobre las Islas del Sur o sobre cualquier otra cosa. Hasta donde sabemos Elsa pudo solo... -Kristoff cerró la boca-. Sí, vamos, me callaré en este instante.

Anna apretó con fuerza el medallón.

()()()()()()

Cuando Anna salió del cuarto de baño, Elsa al fin pudo suspirar. Todo el cansancio y la tristeza se le vino de golpe, ¿todavía había posibilidades de que estuviera soñando y al despertar estuviera en Arendelle? El dolor que se llevó al golpear su rodilla cuando quiso entrar a la tina descartó la idea. Todo eso era muy real. Y ahora mismo no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo remediarlo.

Ya en la tina, dejó su cabeza descansar en el respaldo y miró hacia arriba. Había luz, como en toda la casa. El del baño era una muy blanca, que la hacía verse como si estuviera enferma, quizá lo estaba. Cuando todo se hubiera tranquilizado, pediría ayuda a Olaf, algo tendría que salir de su _súper biblioteca ilimitada_. Si había llegado hasta ahí, de alguna forma tenía que regresar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lily había estado haciendo guardia en la puerta donde Elsa tomaba el baño, ladeaba la cabeza y chillaba un poco corriendo hacia el regazo de Anna que comenzaba a dormitar sobre un _puff_ entre los pasillos que conectaban su cuarto y la sala común, por su parte comenzaba a investigar por su cuenta en su _laptop_ que estaba sobre sus muslos. No era muy buena con el buscador, y el reino de Arendelle aparecía como un tipo de error o juego de palabras sin referencias claras sobre lo que Elsa ya les venía describiendo.

Elsa se había puesto la ropa de dormir que Anna le había entregado. Había dejado a un lado su vestido, probablemente había que tirarlo a la basura al amanecer. Abrió la puerta y, con un paso hacia adelante y un salto hacia atrás en seguida, lanzó un gritito cuando Lily ladró y se arremolinó a sus pies para dar pequeños ladridos amistosos.

― Oh, eres sólo tú -Elsa dijo aliviada-. ¡Es la segunda vez que me das un susto!.

Andersen abrió la puerta de la habitación al escuchar el gritillo por el susto de la rubia dejando el aparato en el piso en un movimiento algo brusco, la perrita ladró alrededor de Elsa para luego hacerle caso a su dueña lamiendo su mano, la pelirroja rodó los ojos.

― Ni como regañarte a ti..-se sopló el flequillo con fuerza para mirar a la nueva visita .-¿Todo en orden reina Elsa?-se encogió de hombros.

Elsa la miró a los ojos por un instante. Luego le sonrió de medio lado, dejando un mechón de su cabello suelto tras su oreja.

― Anna... Llámame Elsa. Normalmente mi hermana me llama por mi título para burlarse un rato -se encogió de hombros-. Así que... solo Elsa. Insisto.

― Perdón, perdón, perdón. Lo siento, es que estuve buscando reinas en Internet y, lo siento. Elsa, Elsa. – Casi tartamudeaba.

La rubia comenzó a reír ligeramente, a la par se inclinó para acariciar a Lily.

― Y todo está bien, supongo que sólo necesito descansar.- Aclaró.

― Al parecer le caes muy bien a Lily.-Asintió comprendiendo que ya debía dejarle descansar suspiró hondo dejando caer sus hombros, echando un último vistazo a la joven extraña que dormiría en su habitación.

()()()()()()

La pelirroja frunció el ceño sacando parte del envoltorio junto con el medallón envuelto en el mismo papel costoso y bien adornado.

― Kristoff. Ésta cosa la encontré a unos pasos del escritorio, sobre el piso y, el papel, bueno, dirás que tal vez no sea seguido pero puedo asegurarte que, Elsa no abre así los regalos. Incluso, no sé si aún recuerdes la navidad que habías traído algo 'sobre hielo misterioso', ella estaba mas ansiosa que Olaf por abrirlo y, no lo hizo así..-Suspiró cabizbaja guardando el medallón.

Kristoff miró con curiosidad lo que Anna le enseñaba y la tristeza con la que lo decía. Asintió por todo.

― Elsa no es así...-volvió a suspirar hondo sin dejar de mirar el papel que envolvía aquel objeto sospechoso.

― ¿Crees que podamos ir en Sven?- Kristoff por su parte apenas digería la información y, ante la orden sacudió la cabeza.

― Podemos, Anna. ¿Por qué no le dices a Gerda que nos traiga algo de la cocina mientras preparo el trineo? -se alejó de ella-. Todo va a estar bien.

― ¡Ya...ya vuelvoo!- La princesa se desprendió del joven de manera enérgica, para así comenzar a correr por los pasillos buscando asistencia de Gerda. -Ocupamos comida y algunas herramientas. Por favor Gerda, Kai…- Entró a donde estarían sus fieles sirvientes.-Por favor…- Por su parte los mayores sugirieron que llevara una escolta, las cosas podrían ponerse peor si la princesa no regresaba, como la vez anterior que había ocurrido algo similar durante la coronación de la Reina Elsa.

Kristoff esperó junto a Sven a las afueras de castillo mientras Anna iba hasta ellos. Se encontró preguntando qué era lo que encontrarían o si encontrarían algo. Anna se estaba volviendo impaciente y sabía que no iba a durar más así. Tenían que encontrar a Elsa así tuvieran que recorrer cada reino en la tierra, porque si a la mujer le había pasado algo, Arendelle iba a estar al borde del precipicio. Aún más ahora cuando su economía empezaba a mejorar después del deshielo. Anna no estaba lista para ser una reina, no cuando no tenía idea qué había sucedido con su hermana. Sólo rogó con que encontraran una solución a todo y Gran Pabbie supiera cómo proceder a todo eso. Rogó, también, para que los dioses le dieran fortaleza a Anna para cualquier respuesta que les llegara, porque justo en ese instante después de que la magia invernal de la reina parecía inexistente, fue cuando Kristoff al fin dudó. Dudó en encontrar a Elsa, dudó en su paradero y, al final, dudó del futuro que les esperaba.

Alcanzó al chico en el trineo, la duda e incertidumbre permanecía en su mirar, subió al transporte en silencio, alistando la bolsa de comida 'como siempre'. Varios largos suspiros se presentaron en la pelirroja antes de terminar en indicar a la tropa de guardia real la distancia y sobre todo la discreción ante la situación.

― En verdad, gracias Kristoff...de verdad...no ..-trago saliva con dificultad.-No se qué esperar...- murmuro cabizbaja.-Lo único que tengo es esto y, de las islas del Sur...-sollozó inevitablemente, a pesar del tiempo, aún se sentía culpable.

"Todo por creer en un extraño ahora… Elsa" miraba fijamente como sus puños cerrados temblaban apretando sin permiso el objeto en su bolso de viaje, esa voz insistía mientras avanzaban "Es tu culpa. Cae sobre ti si algo malo le paso a Elsa será tu culpa Anna", una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla.

()()()()()()

― ¿Algo más que se te ofrezca?, ¿agua, más almohadas, otra taza de chocolate?.- insistió la pecosa. Su vista se limitaba a admirar a la reina en la prendas que le había prestado, ahora lucía limpia y su sedosa platinada cabellera era de envidiarse. "Realmente luce bien con todo. Como traída de algún cuento de hadas..."quedaba incluso algo extrañada de la blancura que reflejaba aquella piel acendrada ante la luz nocturna.

― Estoy muy cómoda y por el momento preferiría no beber más chocolate-contestó Elsa-. Sólo quisiera descansar un poco, si eso es posible. Normalmente no le agrado mucho a los animales, tienden a alejarse un poco. Anna dice que es porque los miro como si estuviera riñéndolos -sonrió-. En realidad, tenía un poco de pánico cuando alzó entre sus brazos a un cerdo pequeño y me lo puso enfrente. Quizá si hubiera sido un perro la situación habría estado mejor, el cerdo escapó y Anna tuvo que ir tras él. Con suerte, no destruyó media ciudad al intentar atraparlo -Elsa siguió acariciando a Lily mientras recordaba la aventura de Anna. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa más grande-. Creo que estoy divagando... –Suspiró ordenándose a sí misma parar los relatos.

― Si se trata de divagar pues ¡aquí tienes a la numero uno!.- Andersen reía aún algo tímida, ante el relato sobre "Anna...de Arendelle" amplió su sonrisa al notar que el ambiente tenía menos tensión.-Debió de ser muy divertido todo eso, vaya, ella también es buena conviviendo con los animales.-Se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja acercándose un poco más.

― No te burles de lo que voy a decir.- Advirtió.

― De acuerdo, te escucho.- Contestó risueña ante el gesto que realizaba Anna.

― Y tampoco pienses que es una mentirota, te diré que, ¡adoro los cerditos con mi alma!.- Le mostró el pantalón de la pijama que usaba, tenía figuras de cerditos cubriendo como estampa su prenda.

― Vaya que creo que la taza de Olaf tenía forma de uno ahora que lo recuerdo.- Mencionaba la rubia posando su mano en la barbilla mirando hacía arriba.

― Eso es correcto Elsa.- Chasqueó un dedo enfatizando.

― Y hablando de los cerditos, ¿alguna vez curaste a alguno en tu trabajo?.- Preguntó curiosa y con más soltura.

― ¡Claro! yo más de una vez he cargado cerditos pequeñitos y grandulones, soy veterinaria así que, bueno es parte de mi trabajo. Recuerdo que practicando en una granja, aún era novata, esa vez no lo anestesié bien e hizo un desastre en el centro que habíamos instalado ahí mismo. Lo bueno es que no estaba taan sucio pero el conserje, créeme, no estuvo tan contento cuando vio todo lo que yo ..-Sacudió su cabeza.- ¡Ay!, perdona, estoy divagando mucho y, quieres descansar ¿verdad?- Mordió su labio inferior encogiendo un poco los hombros algo apenada.

Elsa creyó en ese momento que ambas pelirrojas tenían mucho en común. Era tanto su parecido, que a Elsa comenzaba a asustarle. ¿Podría ser esta Anna algún familiar muy, muy lejano, perdido entre las líneas de sangre real? ¿Era aquello siquiera posible? O tan solo el destino estaba jugando contra ella y sus sentimientos, como siempre, como hasta ahora. Sus ojos vagaron por el pie de esa Anna el cual jugueteaba acariciando el lomo de la perrita, y volviendo a recorrerla se dirigieron inmediatamente a su rostro. Elsa sonrió al encontrar la misma mirada de su hermana en él y el conjunto de emociones que venían galopando en su pecho al fin pudo más.

― ¿Anna? ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?


	6. El medallón

Capítulo 6

EL MEDALLÓN

Kristoff esperó junto a Sven a las afueras de castillo mientras Anna iba hasta ellos. Se encontró preguntando qué era lo que encontrarían o si encontrarían algo. Anna se estaba volviendo impaciente y sabía que no iba a durar más así. Tenían que encontrar a Elsa así tuvieran que recorrer cada reino en la tierra, porque si a la mujer le había pasado algo, Arendelle iba a estar al borde del precipicio. Aún más ahora cuando su economía empezaba a mejorar después del deshielo. Anna no estaba lista para ser una reina, no cuando no tenía idea qué había sucedido con su hermana. Sólo rogó con que encontraran una solución a todo y Gran Pabbie supiera cómo proceder a todo eso. Rogó, también, para que los dioses le dieran fortaleza a Anna para cualquier respuesta que les llegara, porque justo en ese instante después de que la magia invernal de la reina parecía inexistente, fue cuando Kristoff al fin dudó. Dudó en encontrar a Elsa, dudó en su paradero y, al final, dudó del futuro que les esperaba.

El corazón de Kristoff se encogió cuando notó la lágrima aislada de Anna. Sin saber qué hacer o si podía hacer algo para remediar todo eso. Aunque le doliera un poco admitirlo, Elsa podía ser todo para Anna. Aún empezaban acostumbrarse a estar juntas, aún aprendían a quererse, aunque el amor que se tuvieran estuviera hundido en sus pechos desde siempre.

Kristoff nunca había tenido hermanos, por supuesto, pero en ese momento creyó que no había magia más grande que la que Anna y Elsa sostenían. Si aun quedaban esperanzas, él quería apostarla a la tenacidad de la pelirroja y el amor que Elsa le prefesaba a Anna. Iba a regresar, aún si se trataba de regresarla de entre los muertos o la misma nada.

Sven empezó a correr y arrastrar el trineo, camino a encontrar a Elsa.

―Kristoff...tú, ¿qué crees...que… pasó con Els…?- "Elsa.."

El viento se llevo esa y otra lagrima antes de pasar su mentón, sus dedos recorrían los contornos del medallón cada vez con más fuerza habló titubeando con dificultad, el nudo en su garganta no dejaban que la pelirroja se expresara de todo bien quedo callada y tensa, aun cabizbaja inmersa en un mar de incertidumbre, tal vez solo quería creer en lo que no fuera 'la muerte de la reina' que escucho de algún oficial, sabía que Kai no permitiría nada y dejaría el secreto detrás de las puertas, por ahora 'Elsa estaba enferma y duraría semanas en recuperarse' mordió con fuerza su labio inferior apretando sus ojos para soltar un sollozo, el cual apenas fue audible ya que también se lo llevo al viento que comenzaba a ser más helado.

()()()()()()

―¿Uh? …!- Andersen dió un brinquito al escuchar a la reina, abrió grande los ojos sorprendida, sus pies titubearon dejando el lomo de lily, casi escupía el poco chocolate que no había pasado, "¿abrazarnos?" asintió varias veces ante la sugerencia muy sonriente ―¡C...claro!- titubeó al hablar y dejó la taza en la barra, no sin antes terminarla habiendo dejado un bigote de chocolate, acto seguido, extendió ambos brazos haciendo una risilla muy nerviosa.

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado, tanto que tenía miedo que la rubia al acercarse lo escuchara, sin embargo la amplia y boba sonrisa no se le quitaba del rostro

"Desde que la ví quería abrazarla ..que extraño.."

Elsa rio tras la palma de su mano derecha, cuando se acercó a Anna y notó el bigote de chocolate que se le había formado al tomarse el chocolate de manera apresurada; antes de abrazarla, llevó el pulgar de la misma mano arriba de los labios de la pelirroja y cepilló el área suavemente, para limpiar la pequeña mancha adorable. Sus ojos no se movieron del mismo sitio y su pulgar aún acariciaba cerca de la zona hasta rozar su mejilla. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, era como tener a la misma Anna cerca de ella.

Dejó caer la mano enseguida y se aclaró la garganta en un intento de dejar los pensamientos a un lado.

―Yo voy... -levantó los brazos un poco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa por un abrazo.

Miró como la rubia se acercaba, como habia clavado sus ojos en los de ella "definitivamente hemos sido algo ..." su corazón se agitaba, no era miedo era algo 'cálido', hizo una risilla cuando Elsa limpió su bigote de chocolate

―Perdona..-murmuró apenada Andersen sintiendo cómo el cosquilleo la recorría desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus sienes al sentir su rostro ser acariciado por la reina, sus rojas mejillas se dieron a notar.

―Sólo voy a... - Intentó de nuevo, tragando pesado; un paso al frente y podía ver incluso las pequeñas pecas de Anna, que contrastaban con la iluminación y su piel ligeramente bronceada. Casi podía contar sus pestañas. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta y por una milésima de segundo quiso volver sobre sus pasos y esconderse para evitar que un sonrojo furioso se empezara a formar en sus mejillas, pero los ojos de la chica se lo impidieron y en un segundo se había perdido en ellos, tratando de averiguar de dónde salía esa magia poderosa que la desarmaba completente.

Sus brazos obedecieron por su cuenta, antes de poder evitarlo, había rodeado a Anna con ellos y su corazón se había detenido un momento, sintiendo como la calidez del cuerpo de la chica chocaba como un manto sobre el suyo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y la sensación la mareó y la hizo tambalear en su cordura, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de Anna, como cada anochecer y despedida desde el deshielo. Sólo quería quedarse ahí, y que la pelirroja le dijera que todo estaría bien. Con ella no había más reina de Arendelle, no estaba la bruja de hielo,no había títulos y, lo más aterrador y confuso, no había una hermana; sólo estaba una nueva compañera que estaba creyendo en ella sin importar qué y, por el momento, era todo lo que necesitaba.

―Elsa, todo va a estar bien.- Dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro, estrechando su abrazo por los costados de la espalda real, dejando caer su mentón sobre aquel hombro niveo.

()()()()()()

Kristoff levantó una ceja ante el llamado de Anna y apretó la mandíbula un segundo después, cuando la chica no terminó la oración.

―Ella va a estar bien…- Llevó un brazo sobre sus hombros para acercarla a él, tratando de sonar seguro con sus palabras.

―¿Estás seguro?.- respondió la pecosa en un hilo de voz mientras se acurrucaba un poco ante el apoyo del rubio.

― Ya te dije, Anna. Ella jamás te dejaría porque sí, vamos a resolver esto y mañana todo habrá sido una mala pesadilla. Elsa estará de vuelta. Sólo... ten en mente eso.- Suspiró hondo al mirar de nuevo el camino que faltaba por recorrer.

Anna asintió un par de veces sin muchas ganas; la imagen de su hermana llenaba los espacios de su mente, apretaba sus parpados con fuerza al ver que sus recuerdos eran interrumpidos por la evolución de sucesos que tuvo con Hans:

Elsa halagándola en la coronación, Hans proponiéndole matrimonio en la cascada, Elsa huyendo de la salón asustada, Hans ofreciendo cuidar Arendelle, Elsa en el palacio, Hans rechazando besarla.

"Eres una idiota Anna.."

Elsa arrodillada llorando en medio de la tormenta y Hans con su espada en mano lista para dañar a su hermana. Todo se volvió negro y oscuro, solo escuchaba el llanto de la reina, sus súplicas, hasta que volvió a verla con sus propios ojos, el sueño era real, su hermana estaba abrazándola. El juicio de Hans, su destierro y la gélida mirada que él y la reina mantenían; Hans intentando revelarse ante la corte, Elsa deteniéndolo con sus poderes estando frente a ella, protegiéndola.

"Protegiéndome..." La princesa sollozó intentando no romper en llanto.

― Ya casi llegamos Anna. Kristoff sobó un poco la espalda de la chica al notar su estado, intentando calmarle.

"Todo por dejarme cortejar ...todo por ilusa..." apretó los dientes, su corazón comenzaba a estrujarse con resentimiento y culpa.

Sven siguió corriendo, poniendo todo su empeño en llegar lo más pronto posible. Lo único que quería Kristoff era llegar con su familia y al fin ponerle una explicación y conclusión a ese mal día, antes de que todo empeorara y se saliera de control con una reina desaparecida.

()()()()()()

Cuando se decidió abrazarse sintió algo de nostalgía, su corazón latía con alegría

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

―Anna…- Suspiró hondo, el nombre de la chica emanó de su boca sin permiso, estrechándose a ella aún más; lily estaba quieta y callada, era como si fuera cómplice de la contemplación de ese momento, la pelirroja suspiraba hondo sin alejarse del aquel abrazo.

Elsa descansó la barbilla en el hombro de Anna. El agarre se hizo más fuerte y el aliento de la pelirroja le hizo cosquillas cuando suspiró su nombre cerca de su oído. La forma en que lo había dicho hizo que sus rodillas temblaran e hinchara el pecho para atrapar el aire en los pulmones. Elsa se separó un poco de ella unos segundos después, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, luego levantó una mano para acomodarle el flequillo desordenado.

―Buenas noches... Anna - Susurró.

()()()()()()

El camino hacia los trolls fue relativamente corto gracias a Sven. Cuando llegaron, Kristoff salió de un salto del trineo y le ofreció una mano a Anna para ayudarla a bajarse.

―¿Familia? -preguntó al vacío, con una entonación preocupada.

Una a una, las rocas se empezaron a mover, haciendo un ruido sordo al rodearlos. Las cabezas y luego los cuerpos de los trolls empezaron a aparecer, mostrando una sonrisa gigante en cada uno de sus rostros, desde el más pequeño hasta el mayor.

―¡Es Kristoff! -dijo uno, y luego otros lo siguieron.

―¡Y trae a la princesa Anna!.- ¡Sí trae a la princesa Anna! -acompañó otro con felicidad.

―¡La princesa Anna está aquí! -gritaban los más pequeños.

―¿Han traído a la reina Elsa con ellos? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de conocer su magia!-dijeron algunos murmullos.

―No tonto, la reina Elsa tiene que cuidar el reino.- le dio un codazo su compañero mas cercano.

Los hombros de Kristoff cayeron con esto, y por un momento deseó que los trolls no fueran tan hiperactivos cuando se trataba de la familia real.

()()()()()()

―Buenas noches, Elsa- Algo era seguro la pecosa estaba feliz, suspiró de nuevo al sentir el cuidado que la rubia empeñaba en sus atenciones de afecto, su mirar era profundo terminó tomándole la mano, fue un impulso que no procesó si estaría bien o mal, hizo una sonrisa boba, lily se acercó a olfatear aquellas manos entrelazadas y Anna rió ligero.

―Si, Lily ...Elsa se va a quedar con nosotros esta noche nosotras dormiremos aquí- se dirigía a su mascota muy risueña, señalando el sillón desplegado, despues volvió a los ojos zafiro para estancarse unos momentos antes que la reina se dirigiera a la habitación donde dormiría.

()()()()()()

La princesa Anna iba callada, seria y pensativa, miró como de uno a uno los trolls se dejaban ver, conforme avanzaba cada planteamiento de los pequeños hacía su hermana, se borraba la pequeña sonrisa que se había forzado dar, respondió como pudo al grupito de trolls.

―No. No vino Elsa, disculpen despertarlos a estas horas. Pero…¿el abuelo Pabbie...está aquí?, es muy...-sus ultimas palabras salieron con dificultad mientras apretaba el medallón en mano

Los trolls dejaron de sonreír al instante al notar la desesperación de la princesa Anna, sin entender el porqué la tristeza había opacado su alegría. Unos cuantos hicieron espacio y

― Es. Es muy urgente… Por favor- Sus ojos vidrearon de forma alarmante "¡Cálmate Anna!" tembló su tono de voz habiendo quedado cabizbaja.

Gran Pabbie apareció justo en el medio; caminó hacia la chica y la tomó de una mano, con el ceño fruncido en comprension.

―Pasa algo con la reina, ¿no es así?

Kristoff pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Anna y le dio un apretoncito para que hablara y le dijera todo. Algunos trolls se miraron entre sí algo confundidos por el cambio de ambiente.

()()()()()()

Al día siguiente, cuando Elsa despertó, el sol apenas salía y los rayos no eran más que una mancha naranja en la cortina. Su vista se clavó en el techo, después de frotarse los ojos y ordenar todas las ideas y recuerdos que venían a su mente. Una de sus manos apretó las sábanas y, luego, se encontró suspirando. En algún punto, cuando se despidió de Anna, creyó que no podría dormir al instante, pero cuando se acostó en la habitación y su cabeza tocó la almohada, todo se volvió difuso y sus preocupaciones fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

Toda la habitación olía a Anna. La combinación de las fresas silvestres y los melocotones recién cortados; el aroma de un día soleado bajo su árbol favorito y Anna recostada en su hombro.

La garganta se le hizo un nudo, tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a su hermana y que todo estuviera de vuelta. Los aromas, el saber que podría encontrar a alguien igual que ella saliendo por esa puerta, por el contrario, hacía que su estómago diera un vuelco y agradeciera que estaba acostada, porque sus piernas temblaban y su pecho corría a una velocidad impresionante. Lo que lo era más... no tenía idea de porqué ocurría.

Salió de las camas y sus pies tocaron el piso. Caminó hacia la ventana y descorrió un poco las cortinas, para encontrar que las calles estaban casi desérticas y algunas luces brillaban más allá, en las otras casas. A esas horas, Arendelle estaba despierto. Anna debía estar preocupada...

Negó con la cabeza y decidió salir de la habitación con una manta en las manos. La señorita Anderson había dormido en el sofá de la sala, cosa que Elsa había de prohibir después, no pensaba hacer dormir a la chica por más tiempo en ese lugar.

Sus pasos la guiaron por un pasillo en donde se encontró con la habitación de Olaf, que tenía un letrero con su nombre y, al lado, un muñeco de nieve. Elsa se encontró sonriendo ante este hecho. Había silencio. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras, y bajó una a una con gracia y, si era posible, el cansancio que aún no se iba de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Olaf en el sofá individual, viendo en un extraño aparato varias imágenes que se proyectaban. Era casi mágico.

―¿Olaf? .- Preguntó la rubia aún con los ojos algo entreabiertos. El chico volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió en grande. Tenía una taza de leche y cereal en las manos.

―Hey, Elsa, ¿todo en orden? -susurró.

―Sí, claro, es que. Sólo... no suelo dormir hasta tarde.- Lo entonó como si estuviese disculpándose.

―Igual yo, aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de ella, duerme como si no hubiera un mañana.- Lo dijo, ahora mirando a Anna que dormía en el sofá grande como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor. ―Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

―¿Qué es lo que haces? -curioseó Elsa, acercándose para cubrir a Anna con la manta que había traído de la habitación. La chica era totalmente igual a su hermana, tenía la boca abierta y el cabello revuelto, además de que su posición no parecía ser la más cómoda. La almohada y manta que había usado por la noche estaban en el suelo sobre la perrita que agitaba la cola mirandolos. Elsa se quedó observando unos segundos de más a la chica. Olaf no dijo nada, solo sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó más en su sitio.

―Veo la televisión. En esta caja se proyectan imágenes en donde podemos ver las noticias, dibujos animados, películas y, otras cosas de interés.- Explicó con algo de cautela al mostrarle el aparato.

Elsa se sentó en el suelo y dejó reposar la espalda en el sofá en donde dormía Anna, dobló las rodillas y miró con atención a lo que se refería Olaf.

―Es como si todo se tratara de magia... – Escaneaba confundida a la tv

Olaf rió y le pasó el mando de la televisión.

―Inténtalo, hay cientos de canales. Sólo tienes que usar estos botones.- Le enseñó.

Elsa asintió y oprimió lo que el chico le indicaba, los canales fueron cambiando y Elsa no pudo estar más maravillada en los siguientes minutos. Terminó por dejarlo en una caricatura. Olaf y ella la vieron en silencio, hasta que el muchacho terminó su cereal y el día empezó a asomarse más claro por las ventanas.

Anna estaba casi a punto de roncar cuando la cola de su mascota le interrumpió al comenzar a golpetear los sillones con pequeños sonidos, acto seguido lamió el pie descubierto de la pelirroja, la cual se quejó unos momentos mas poniéndose un cojín en la cara pataleando un poco. Elsa observaba cada movimiento conteniendo su risa al igual que el muchacho.

Andersen se quejó sin quitarse el cojín de la cara, su mascota empezó a jalonearle el pantalón de la pijama gruñiendo juguetona, la chica solo rodó los ojos para después apretar los párpados con fuerza al notar algo de sol en la habitación descubriendo su rostro dejando caer sus manos de manera dramática.

―Hacerse el muerto hará que el animal pierda interés en usted…- murmuró entre dientes aún adormilada dejando que lily siguiera jalando a Anna fuera del sillón

Por un instante, Elsa se sintió en casa. Anna estaba a su lado jugueteando, Olaf reía con ella, aprendía nuevas cosas y, sentada en el suelo, sin realmente nada que hacer en lo consiguiente, no había más responsabilidades y tampoco una máscara de reina por cubrir.

()()()()()()

La princesa dejó caer los hombros en un hondo pesado suspirar, asintió cabizbaja y agachándose con el apoyo de Kristoff le dejo el medallón puesto sobre la costosa envoltura de las Islas del Sur. Pabbie extendió sus brazos para alcanzarlo.

―Elsa...no está...- No pudo evitar sollozar, su corazón dolía y las palabras apenas podían salir de su garganta, murmuró mirando al abuelo Pabbie como ni ella hubiera imaginado sentirse, cansada, desesperada, triste y peor aún con una gran incertidumbre que parecía no tener sentido. Quería hablarle un poco más de la situación pero, no salieron las palabras solo terminó de rodillas casi a la altura del troll

"Tiene que haber alguna explicación, ayúdala Pabbie" sus ojos grandes y temblorinos buscaban traer de nuevo a Elsa, apretó sus manos con las del sabio troll, era su única esperanza.

Pabbie tomó la envoltura y se encontró con un medallón extraño, de oro. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pues apenas vio la gema en el centro, supo de qué se trataba. Nunca había visto algo parecido, era solo leyendas que sus ancestros le habían contado en libros y narraciones antiguas.

―Esto es... ¡Esto es una piedra de la eternidad¡ -dijo más para sí mismo. Varios trolls hicieron un gesto de confusión.

―¿Eternidad? -preguntó Kristoff.

―¡Piedra de la eternidad! ¿Eso, eso es bueno?- respondió en un gritillo Anna al mirar cómo Pabbie se expresaba.


	7. Ese amor imposible

Capítulo7

ESE AMOR IMPOSIBLE

Una patada de Anna hizo que Elsa volviera la cabeza asombrada hacia ella y luego mirara a Olaf que escondía una risita en sus manos. Se sobó el hombro. Anna estaba hablando dormida y se negaba rotundamente a despertar. Lily gruñía por lo bajo a su dueña y halaba de sus pantalones. Elsa levantó una ceja cuando la ropa interior asomó entre las pijamas de Anna y un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas de la reina, lo que la obligó a echarle una mirada inquisidora a Olaf, que parecía muy divertido con la escena de Anna, haciéndose la muerta para que Lily dejara de molestarla. Nadie iba a hacer nada, hasta que, posiblemente, Anna cayera del sofá.

―Bien, bien. Ven Lily, tu dueña no es una mujer de la mañana. Déjala descansar un rato más. -Elsa murmuró, levantándose del piso, esquivando otra patada de Anna.

Lily ladró con alegría y siguió obediente a Elsa hasta la cocina. Dos segundos después, Elsa asomó la cabeza y miró a Olaf con duda.

―Alacena de la izquierda, comida para perros, una bolsa con la imagen de perritos alrededor -contestó Olaf antes de que preguntara. Elsa asintió y volvió a desaparecer.

El chico miró por un momento a Anna y luego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en sus labios. Se acercó con cautela hacia ella, que seguía murmurando incoherencias; susurró en su oído.

―Te sugiero que te levantes en este momento, princesita Anna. Elsa está en la cocina alimentando a tu mascota, te acaba de ver la ropa interior y haz estado murmurando tus sueños mientras ella estaba sentada casi a tu lado. Además, la has pateado- se separó y esperó con diversión la reacción de Anna.

Andersen habia escuchado lo último que Olaf habia sugerido y abriendo grande los ojos saltó del sofá cayendo al piso, la perrita comenzó a ladrar dirigiéndose con energía hacia su dueña al escuchar su voz.

―No, no no ¡nooo Elsaaa!-se topó con una silla de la barra sin alcanzarse a subir siquiera el pantalón correteó quejándose hasta la cocina, lily parecia muy feliz de empujar con sus patas a su dueña hasta la cocina bajando aún más la pijama y haciéndola tropezar.

―No es molestia.- se volteó la reina soltando una risilla ante tal escena.

―Es que, las visitas deben de ser atendidas y no atender. Aclaró mientras llegaba a salvo a la cocineta. Olaf se había volteado bajando el volumen de la televisión, como si hubiese encontrado algo mucho mas interesante en qué entretenerse.

―Las visitas son planeadas, yo soy como una aparecida, y …- La reina vio interrumpido su discurso por la pelirroja y su mascota traviesa.

― ¡Ay! ¡quieta!, ¡quieta bonita! ¡LILYY!- dio un brinco entrando por un lado, mas no sin salvarse del jugueteo de la perrita que le bajó su pantalón dejándola en ropa interior hasta el muslo haciendo una diagonal, la cual Anna subió lo más rápido que pudieron sus torpes reflejos matutinos. Su cara estaba muy roja, su mirar estaba fija en el suelo evitando a la reina. Olaf comenzó a carcajearse.

― Perdona. Elsa- dijo intentando acomodarse su alborotada cabellera y asegurando su pijama con la cintilla.

Elsa, que mantenía la mano hacia arriba en donde una vez estuvo la bolsa de comida de Lily, ahora tenía la boca abierta y los ojos demás abiertos cuando la chica se subió los pantalones y pidió disculpas, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo mostrar más piel de lo debido por la mañana. Definitivamente en ese lugar eran todos muy extraños. Carraspeó para aclararse la mente y evitó los ojos de Anna, para impedir que sus mejillas se colorearan. Hizo un ademán con la mano, para paracer de lo más casual y negó con la cabeza.

― No hay problema con eso. No me molesta darle de comer a Lily.- Finalizó, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Lily se acercó a ella para olisquearla.

Elsa levantó la cabeza y se fijó de la mata de cabello enredado que traía Anna. Se mordió los labios para evitar reírse y se acercó aún con su corazón palpitando agitado, Anna notó que obstruía el paso de la rubia, y su reacción inmediata fue quitarse del pasillo de un brinquito, pensó que estorbaba en el camino de la reina.

―Debiste seguir durmiendo, creo que Olaf y yo podemos manejar esto por un rato. Ve a la cama, anda. Cuando despiertes tendremos listo el desayuno, sé de buena fuente que dormir en un sofá no es lo más cómodo. He despertado decenas de veces en uno cuando me quedo hasta tarde terminando algunos documentos.-le dijo, metiendo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Anna.

Ésta vez evitó contar que Anna siempre iba por ella y la obligaba a meterse a la cama. En su lugar, sólo mantuvo los ojos en ella con cierta nostalgia y suspiró.

()()()()()()

Pabbie sonrió sin salir de su asombro y tomó la mano de Anna, mientras sostenía el medallón con la otra mano.

―La leyenda dice que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un noble caballero se enamoró perdidamente de su reina. Y con el tiempo, ella de él, pero el status de ambos era tan distinto y, en otros tiempos nadie iba aceptar tal unión. Por muchos años escondieron su amor, la reina se casó y tuvo hijos con un rey asignado, aún así, el caballero juró su amor eterno a la reina. Un día, el hombre fue llamado a la guerra. Él nunca regresó, pero en cambio, encontraron que, en donde debía estar su cuerpo, había en su lugar una piedra como ésta.- Pabbie indicó apenas frotando la piedra sobre el medallón aún etre sus manos y las de la princesa.

Había silencio, ni el más pequeño de los trolls se había movido. El troll sabio continuaba con su relato acompañado de siluetas que desaparecían y aparecían a manera de humo y destellos sobre todos conforme seguía la historia.

―La piedra fue entregada a la reina, que estaba desecha con los acontecimientos. Fue tal la pérdida que dejó de lado a su reino entero, a su rey, a sus hijos; fueron varias lunas las que se mantuvo sin consuelo. Sólo deseaba como nunca estar con el hombre que había jurado amarla por los siglos de los siglos, por varias noches, semanas y luego años. Fue tanta la insistencia de su deseo y amor, que, una tarde donde la primera estrella apenas relucía ante el mar, un rayo de sol secreto se azomó y se compadeció de su alma. Un relámpago verde le trasladó hacia él, antes del que alumbrara el nuevo sol. Le llevó hacia donde sus cuerpos terrenales por fin estuvieran juntos y el amor pudiera llenarlos de toda su gracia al fin; desafiando el tiempo, al universo y a todas las deidades contenidas en él. Sin importar dónde y cuándo se encontrarían, o cómo y por dónde empezarían, en otra línea de tiempo, un universo paralelo o al final de la existencia en esta tierra.

―Abuelo Pabbie, esto quiere decir que... No entendemos…-Kristoff miró confundido a la princesa Anna. Pabbie sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

―Estoy diciendo que tienen el regalo más bello que alguien les pueda dar, justo aquí. La piedra de la eternidad ha sido buscada por décadas... quizá siglos. Quien sea que les haya regalado esto, no creo que tuviera idea del valor incalculable de este obsequio. El anterior custodio del medallón, es seguro que nunca ha amado con la profundidad con la que la reina Elsa lo ha hecho, porque no cualquier persona puede usar la piedra, activarla mejor dicho.

―¿Está diciendo que mi hermana la usó? …- Interrumpió un poco parpadeando rapidamente procesando el relato y la información que Pabbie les estaba proporcionando.

―Bueno, hay una serie pasos, posiciones astrales y... procedimientos específicos que al parecer ocurrieron para que ésta piedra revelara su poder. Tu hermana ha desaparecido, sí, pero posiblemente esté con ese amor imposible ahora, pero eterno que la espera en alguna parte de los universos. Lo más extraño, es que quizá ella no tiene idea de eso, y todo lo que ha ocurrido es solo una serie de coincidencias que ahora te han traído aquí.-miró a Anna y suavizó su voz al notar que se estremecía indudablemente al comprender que definitivamente Elsa no estaba en ese mundo.

―Entonces, Elsa está viva con su… ¿Su amor imposible has dicho?- La pelirroja había quedado boquiabierta, miraba hacia el suelo en todas direcciones, su garganta de estar seca comenzaba a tener aliento, aunque aún quebraba la voz, sonrió algo afligida.

"Elsa está en cualquier parte del …¿universo? " Pensaba en la ausencia de su hermana, que tal vez prevaleceria para siempre, su corazón se agitaba cada vez más, ¿quién era aquel amor imposible?, ¿acaso Elsa pensaba en ello todo el tiempo?, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?, varias incógnitas llegaron de golpe a su cabeza.

Pabbie pareció sorprendido con la pregunta de Anna. Algunos trolls, sobre todo los más grandes, también.

―¿Cómo...?, Princesa Anna ¿acaso usted no sabe quién es el amor verdadero de la reina Elsa? -preguntó suavemente, ignorando un poco la mirada de confusión de Kristoff.

―Nunca me habló sobre tal cosa, Elsa estaba tan metida en reinar como nuestro padre hubiese querido, yo jamás le pregunté sobre ello. En los vals tampoco ha mostrado interés sobre los prospectos, la verdad no. ¡Es que no tengo idea! Somos ella y yo en el palacio, o será ¿Tal vez algún guardia o alguien en la servidumbre?- Anna estaba algo alterada al notar que de nuevo había más secretos. Secretos que prometieron no habría entre ellas. Suspiró cabizbaja.

―Está viva entonces. Elsa está viva- Concluyó Kristoff algo esperanzado.

―¡Claro que está viva...!, Esperemos que lo esté aún... -murmuró bajito para él, dándoles las espalda aún sosteniendo el medallón, inspeccionando a piedra.

―¿Puede traer también a su amor imposible para que sea posible?- preguntó el pequeño troll que se encontraba cercano a Pabie.

―Quizá podamos hacer algo. El medallón aún debe tener indicios de tu hermana, la reina Elsa tiene un poder impresionante, una persona como ella no pudo haber desaparecido sin más y sin dejar rastro. Quizá podamos dar con ella pero, no estoy tan seguro si hay un 'regreso', princesa Anna. Estamos hablando de magia muy antigua y poderosa, Elsa es la única que puede darnos indicios de lo que sucede. Si le soy sincero, tampoco sé muy bien cómo proceder, esto excede mis conocimientos. El corazón... el corazón no es fácil de entender- lo dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos como si estuviese leyendo algo sobre la superficie de la piedra mágica.

―Abuelo Pabbie…- La princesa quebró la voz, se cubrió la boca dejando caer varias lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

―Pero ustedes tienen un vínculo especial, así por el momento, creo que al menos, podemos saber dónde se encuentra tu hermana-le sonrió con calidez.

()()()()()()

―Creo que ya dormí demasiado y si algo por lo que se me distingue es por ser buena anfitriona y mis panqueques con tocino- La pelirroja negó rápido con la cabeza ante la propuesta de la reina. Lily comía feliz del plato que Elsa había servido.

―¿Sabes cocinar?- la reina preguntó incredula. Anna con suerte sabía preparar galletas o una sopa, realmente todo lo hacía Gerda y la servidumbre.

―Y lo hace muy bien, de verdad costó muchas explosiones en la cocina pero lo perfeccionó- concluyó Olaf terminando su cereal.

―Gracias por la información extra que nadie te pidió Olaf. Dime Elsa, ¿que acostumbras desayunar allá?- ladeó su cabeza fijando sus ojos risueños esperando respuesta.

Olaf estaba reuniendo los ingredientes siendo cómplice de que platicaran por más tiempo aquellas dos, pasaba entre ellas sin interrumpir.

―Tal vez me vendría bien probar eso que mencionaste con tocino, ¿panqueques?- Se encogió de hombros sintiendo algo de pena al recordar que tampoco tenía nada de experiencia en la cocina.

()()()()()()

Anna suspiraba hondo, trataba de calmarse, era inevitable llorar, cada vez dolía más, ver que todas las opciones le quitaban de igual forma a su gran tesoro.

―Quizá las respuestas las tenga más cerca de lo que cree, princesa Anna -Pabbie suspiró largamente, se acercó de nuevo a Anna y tomó su mano, poniéndola sobre el medallón, con un gesto de alta concentración.

―¿Sucede algo?...- balbuceó aún afligida.

―Cierra los ojos, joven princesa, cierra los ojos y piensa en un lugar lejano. Piensa en Elsa, en el vínculo que las une y con la persona con la que pudo haberse reunido.

"Elsa". Se esforzó en hacer lo que el abuelo Pabbie sugería apretando fuerte sus párpados y sus manos con el medallón.

Pabbie esperó a que Anna hubiera hecho lo que le pidió. Algunos trolls, incluso Kristoff, se tragaron un jadeo de sorpresa cuando un hilo brillante salió de las palmas entrelazadas de Gran Pabbie y de Anna, el hilo se convirtió en una especie de humo resplandeciente sobre sus cabezas que enseguida fue aclarando. Unas voces empezaron a escucharse a la lejanía, y con las voces, unos rostros empezaron a aparecer. Kristoff observó la escena con la boca abierta, recordando haber visto algo parecido cuando el rey y la reina de Arendelle estuvieron ahí para borrar de los recuerdos de Anna los poderes de Elsa.

Lo primero que notó, fue a Elsa con una cara de confusión en el rostro y luego sonrió. Kristoff casi se va para atrás cuando fue consciente que era realmente ella.

―A-Anna... Es Elsa... ¡es Elsa!- gritó el chico entusiasmado.

―No creí que funcionara al instante- dijo por lo bajo el troll Pabbie, que lucía igual de soprendido.

La princesa había deseado con todo su corazón ver a su hermana, comenzó a escuchar murmullos hasta que la voz de Kristoff la sacó de su trance y miró con asombro las voces que se aclaraban, miró a su hermana moverse entre el humo que se iba aclarando poco a poco. Anna había derramando varias lagrimas mientras su corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza, podía verla y estaba bien, sus ojos solo estaban enfocados en su hermana.

―Elsa, estás bien..-varias lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas entre pequeños sollozos mientras hablaba a la imagen de su hermana proyectada en esa aura luminiscente.

Anna no alcanzaba a distinguirse a sí misma, la magia solo enfocaba a su querida hermana, podía ver cómo era diferente la vestimenta que portaba, el enfoque solo se concentraba en la rubia, algunas personas más al parecer le acompañaban, las auras dejaban ver apenas algo del entorno junto a las borrosas facciones de, al parecer una figura masculina y otra femenina, sus voces se distorsionaban junto a su hermana, algo no cuadraba.

"¿Dónde estás Elsa?". Pensaba aún desconcertada por las prendas que llevaba su hermana, pero sobre todo, lo risueña y tranquila que la reina se mostraba, ¿es que acaso no estaba preocupada por no estar en su reino, por no estar con ella y Olaf?.

()()()()()()

―Yo quiero escuchar lo que suelen hacer allá- interrumpió Olaf con insistencia mientras urgaba entre los cajones, estaba dispuesto a sacar la mejor vajilla para la visita.

―¿Saben una cosa?, siempre cambian el menú por Anna, así que no todos los días es igual. Ella es la que elige las comidas, yo siempre tengo una taza de té y tostadas. Aunque hay fruta fresca, leche, pan y cereales, huevos o carne, básicamente lo que queramos. Pero no se preocupen, puedo comer lo que me ofrezcan.-murmuró algo apenada.

―¡Wow! Espero estar a la altura de los cocineros de tu palacio- añadió entusiasmada la pelirroja.

―Si lo cocinas tú va a estar perfecto, es decir, no es que lo tengas que hacer sola, puedo ayudarte, ayudarles. No me molesta, quiero hacerlo. Yo quiero ser de ayuda... Anna.- se llevó una mano al pecho siendo lo más sincera.

Olaf, que apareció de sorpresa a su lado, la miró como si se tratara de una escultura a punto de romperse. Se llevó una mano al corazón y con la otra tomó su hombro.

―¿Podemos quedárnosla, por favor?-Le dijo a Anna en serio.

Elsa se sonrojó y levantó una ceja.

―Creo que eras mejor como un muñeco de nieve- Confesó la rubia. Rieron los tres, aunque los otros no comprendieron del todo la referencia de la reina.

En alguna parte, lejos de ellos, ninguno tenía idea que más de una decena de trolls y dos humanos tiempo atrás los observaban.


End file.
